The Art of Love
by Midnight-Runaway
Summary: Sasuke loved Hinata. Hinata loved Sasuke. A tragic incident devastates the couple leaving Hinata broken beyond repair. Haunted by memories Hinata forgets how to love. Can he reteach her? This is a story of two shinobi finding safe haven and love.
1. Memories that Haunt

**_The Art of Love_**

**_Chapter One: Memories that Haunt_**

**_Rated M for sexual contact, violence, graphic themes, and language._**

**_By: Midnight-Runaway_**

_**Summary:** Sasuke loved Hinata. Hinata loved Sasuke. A tragic incident devastates the couple leaving Hinata broken beyond repair. Haunted by memories Hinata forgets how to love. Can he reteach her? This is a story of love, loss, and hurt._

**_Disclaimer I do own Naruto._**

**_I have changed certain things. So enjoy and comment._**

**_Authors note: In the story Sasuke and Hinata may seem a bit oc. Enjoy. Also story is under construction. I have altered the first chapter a bit. _**

_Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional. ~M. Kathleen Casey_

* * *

A frigid silence gathered around the two people laying on the bed. The man was on his side facing the woman. His dark eyes collected every detail. His dark orbs admired how the moon's rays stroked her skin, constructing an illusion that her skin glowed in an angelic way, and how her long indigo hair spread across her frame. Examining the female further he observed how her white night-gown had risen slightly revealing her creamy skin. Averting his gaze from her thighs, he constructed the woman's entire silhouette. The man helplessly became cognisance on how the night gown clung to her body outlining her beautiful curvy figure. An impetuous yarn to run his fingers over her soft skin consumed him. Without uttering a word he touched her face.

Feeling his fingers touch the side of her face, she flinched away. Lavender eyes meet onyx ones. Hurt glided out of them causing her heart to cringe. Evading her eyes, she stared at her hands. Repositioning herself on her back, she felt his tense gaze. Hurt filled them but she did not want his touch. Every taction transported agonizing memories. Flashbacks that she struggled to suppress, but failed to rid her conscious of; instead she was haunted by them consistently.

Their king size bed seemed to shrink as she felt her lover's body inches away. His body heat was radiating on to her skin causing her to feel suffocated. Moving further away she closed her eyes not being able to meet his gaze, she could sense the hurt he was feeling at the moment but she couldn't bring herself to sooth him. She was impaired. It was her turn to be selfish. Her mind was suffocating her, memories kept replaying in her mind. She was angry at herself, at the world, and at him. She knew she should not feel resentment towards others. Her mind made rational thoughts, but in her state logical thoughts could not outweigh the pain she felt.

His gaze did not depart of her. Her eyes accumulated salty water. Opening her eyes, the woman's cheeks stained themselves with tears. A silent sob escaped her lips. Instinctively her husband shifted next to her causing her to harshly thrust him away. Before he could gather his will to reproach the distraught woman, she lunged of the bed scrambled into the bathroom. Locking the door, her back leaned against it. Without a warning germinated weakness forced her to slide down the door. Sasuke sat still while a sensation of hurt and confusion built within him. Pulling away from his befuddlement he moved of the bed. A nauseating pain began to nest in his heart.

"Hinata," he said softly knocking on the door. No words were heard, only the sounds of her sobbing rang in his ears. Sliding down the door he sat there. His head leaning against the cold wooden door, "Hinata I am sorry," he said as he felt tears form.

"I am so sorry," he whispered again.

Dealing with physical agony was elementary, pain was inflicted by superficial wounds that healed easily but mental pain was different. How does one heal that? Physical wounds could be seen mental wounds were invisible, making them much more difficult to nurse. Feeling his aching heart; he touched the door. He, Sasuke Uchiha, in the years since his clan was slaughter, never shed a tear. He never felt such heart ache, such anger and self-loathing. In the years since his clan had been massacred, he had never felt so broken and helpless. "I am sorry," his faint voice whispered to her. "Hinata," he begged, "Please open the door. "Her sobbing became louder. He sighed, it was evident he could not heal her mental wounds. The sense of defeat washed over him, causing tears to leak from his eyes. Glazing out the window he stared at the stars. Memories from his past entered his mind allowing a slight smile spread across his flawless face. The night sky had aided in creating their union. The stars helped them form a common interest, a joint attraction that would help Sasuke discovery and proclaim his love for Hinata.

* * *

_**Three years earlier**_

* * *

The newly liberated man walked through the quite streets of Konoha. Three years had passed since the fall of the Obito and reestablishment of the leaf village, two years since his return and confinement, and one year since he was put on probation. Tonight, he was finally set free. He wasn't confided to the prison, the bared house, or the watchful eyes of trained killers. Looking around the streets he had not realized how much it had changed. The streets were cleaner and every building new and yet the village seemed the same. '

New but old,' he thought as he read the names of the shops. He stopped and looked at the ramen shop that many of his team seven memories were created at.

"Is that him, the traitor," he heard someone whisper. Anger rose through his veins and the urge to silence that person began to consume him but clenching his fists, the great and powerful man just stood glaring at the civilian. The civilian froze with terror. The young man shook causing the Uchiha to smile. Turning away the older ninja walked away, fear was a perk of being one of the most powerful and sadistic person in village. "Sadistic," he said to himself. Tasting out the word he decided he didn't like it. Was he sadistic? All he did was avenge his family; he didn't do it for pleasure but for revenge. Did that made him sadists?

He was a shinobi most of his life he killed for his village, for survival. His killings, in his mind, were justified. Death was a natural part of life and he speed up that process for the deserving few. Just like any war casualties are expected. Innocent people were killed because of his actions, he was quite aware of that but that was a natural part of war. He shook his head.

The sole heir of the Uchiha clan stood in front of his new apartment. Pushing the door open, he walked in studying his new home. It was a one bedroom. It was not extravagant but not too simple. Sasuke had spent his nights in much more uncomfortable places. The apartment was furnished with a couch and coffee stable in the living room, the kitchen had the basics, and the bedroom had a bed. Next to the bedroom was a bathroom. All the basic amenities were there. Sighing he sat on the bed and laid closed his eyes and let slumber consume him.

Attempting to decrease his heart beats, and ease his labored breath, he sat up. His body was coated in cold sweat. His trembling fingers ran through his hair, as he finally gathered his composure. The room seemed to become smaller, He felt confided. Abruptly standing up, he shivered as his cold skin made contact with the hard wood floors. Finding his strength he made his way out of the bedroom. after quickly clothing himself, Sasuke left his apartment. The man stared at the night sky. He enjoyed the claiming sensation he, brought with it. It was therapeutic, the way the moon shined and the stars twinkled. Many nights, he found himself gazing at the dark sky. The moon and the stars just existed, no complications. It was a constant, every night the moon would appear and the stars would accompany it. That constancy created a emotion of stability, a feeling he didn't receive from other aspects of his life.

It seemed to be about one and the streets were mostly empty. Since it was the residential part of town, there wouldn't be many souls walking around at such an ungodly hour. He made his way to a hill top, he came too many time before he left the village. He liked the hill top. It looked over the river and since it was away from the city he could clearly see the stars. Stopping at the peak of the hill, he noticed a faint chakra signature. Moving closer to the person he saw an outline of the person lying down. The person had registered his chakra and stood up. "Hello," the person said. The female's voice reached his ears. His tensed shoulders relaxed hearing the familiar voice.

Not being able to paint the person's face in his mind he moved closer. Standing behind the female, he noticed she was almost a foot shorter than him and she had long indigo hair that reached the bottom of her back. Turning around the woman looked startled to see him. She let out an, "Oh," earning a raised eyebrow from the shinobi. He looked at the woman. The moon was illuminating on the woman outlining her features. With her lavender eyes started at him in a surprised yet calm expression. Her skin was fair with rosy pink lips. She was a Hyuga. She didn't say a word to the man but turned around and lay back down. Sasuke stared at her in surprise. The young woman didn't show fear or resentment but instead acknowledged his presence and then lay down.

Hinata could feel his eyes on her but at this time she was too tired to fight, ask questions, or even move from this spot. She had just arrived from an A ranked mission. The mission had taken a toll on the woman both mentally and physically. The gentle souled woman sighed. She had come to this spot many times in the past five years. It was her little secret and it had become her safe haven. Looking at the moon, she realized how much she had changed.

Five years full of war, destruction and restoration of her home, death of many loved ones, and a broken heart changes a person. The war had ended three years ago leaving everyone to rebuild. While they began to rebuild their village, everyone adjusted with the loss of comrades that were like family. It had been a difficult transition for all of the rookies, the ones that were left. Two years ago she was forced to face the harsh reality that Naruto didn't love her. This realization had broken her even more. Instead of crying and hating, the indigo headed woman decided to become better. Her frustration was used to become stronger both mentally and physically. With the advancement in her skills, she also gained some respect and higher position. The sound of Sasuke moving pulled her out of her thoughts; she heard the Uchiha lay down less than a foot away from her. She couldn't be bothered with the attractive young man. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. She was grateful for the fact, that he didn't utter a word. She welcomed the fact he was ignoring her.

Sasuke was also grateful for her denial of his presence of him. This allowed him to clear his mind of all the horrible memories he had. They both laid there in silence till the moon started to prepare for dawn. The stars hide behind the cover of dawn as the sky turned shades of pink, blues, reds, and orange. He watched as the woman next to him sat up. She looked around and smiled stood up. Her pale eyes met his. He noticed what she was wearing. Her outfit looked like a black ANBU uniform. She was wearing semi lose black pants and a black tank top with an over-sized jacket. She was had some dirt on her uniform and traces of dried blood. She smiled softly at him. "Thank you," she said quietly before vanishing.

The shinobi sat in silence. 'Hinata,' he thought to himself as he remembered her name.


	2. Beautiful

**_The Art of Love_**

**_Chapter Two: Beautiful_**

**_Rated M for sexual contact, violence, graphic themes, and language._**

**_By: Midnight-Runaway_**

_**Summary:**__ Sasuke loved Hinata. Hinata loved Sasuke. A tragic incident devastates the couple leaving Hinata broken beyond repair. Haunted by memories Hinata forgets how to love. Can he reteach her? This is a story of love, loss, and hurt._

**_Disclaimer I do own Naruto._**

**_I have changed certain things. So enjoy and comment._**

**_Authors note: In the story Sasuke and Hinata may seem a bit oc. Enjoy._**

**_I have rewritten chapter one. I really hope you love it. Remember to review because I am a review whore._**

.  
_Do you know the difference between a beautiful woman and a charming one? A beauty is a woman you notice, a charmer is one who notices you. _

_Adlia E. Steveson _

* * *

**_Three years earlier from the prologue _**

* * *

The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Her eyes narrowed at the three men in front of her. Activating her kekkie genkai, the Byakugan user positioned herself in her defensive stance. The three sound ninjas readied to launch an attack on her. The female with long brown hair lunged at her first. Throwing a kunai at the leaf shinobi, the sound ninja created a diversion for the second ninja to seek up on the byakugan user. Hinata smirked. Being a specialist in close range combat easily disarmed and disabled the male ninja behind her. Using her gentle fist she hit the woman in front of her. The two bodies lay limp on either side of her, there chakra levels gone. She looked at the man in front of her. He looked determined to avenge the death of his comrades.

She had seen the same look at in another. 'Sasuke,' she thought. She took a quick glance over at the man surrounded by the enemy. Turning her attention off Sasuke, she saw the sound ninja do hand signs. With a blink of an eye he sent her flying. Catching herself she landed on her feet. Moving fast they engaged in a hand to hand combat. Hinata managed to hit a vital chakra point. Jumping back she watched the man fall. He laid paralyzed on the ground. Looking over she saw the Uchiha kill the seventh ninja. "Death to Konoha," hissed the man. She glared at him, and proceeded in locking him out in a chakra induced slumber. "We should have him taken back to be integrated." Sasuke let out an "hn," before picking up the knocked out ninja. Looking down at the dead ninja their head bands called out to her. 'Sound,' she thought, the sound had completely fallen.

Thanks to Sasuke, the aid in bring down Kabuto was the sole reason for him not being executed for treason. The presence of the Sound bothered Hinata. It brought back memories of the war that took many from her. She looked down at her hand and remembered her cousin's blood. His last breath and his eyes as the light left them. Shivering at the thought of it she closed her eyes. Death was a part of the job. She had seen many die and she had been responsible for many of them yet it never got easier. Taking a life was hard but survival was a necessity. It was human nature to protect and survive and she was doing both. Satisfied with her justification she looked over at Sasuke. He was leaning against a tree waiting for the cleanup team to arrive. Her eyes meet his. He looked at her with an intense gaze. Back in her vulnerable low self esteem days she would have blushed and possibly have fainted but now she dared him. They hadn't seen each other again after the hill top incident.

A week had passed and the two were put together on a special operation team. Sensing chakra, she averted her eyes from the Uchiha and searched for the source of it. Her kekkie genkai was still active. She saw what seemed to be a three man team coming towards them. "The clean-up team," she said recognizing the chakra. Watching the clearing she saw a woman with long blonde hair land on the ground. Behind her a chubby man and lazy ninja waited. "Hinata," the blonde said with a smile. Hinata smiled. "We were attacked by a five man team. Four are dead one is here," Sasuke said. Nara looked over at Sasuke after seeing the head band. "I thought they were all gone," said the chubby man.

Sasuke didn't answer instead shrugged. With his hands in his pocket he moved towards the indigo headed woman. She said her goodbye and followed Sasuke. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Her lip was bleeding and she had a cut on the side of her arm. Both minor injuries but both avoidable, she was distracted he could tell. She wasn't the woman he knew from his childhood. No the woman next to him was not the shy, quiet, and weak girl. She had proved to him she wasn't weak but to his standards she wasn't strong either. "Sasuke," she whispered quietly he fully looked at her. "I think we should stop at the next town," she said looking at the night sky. He nodded. The mission would take them two weeks to complete. They were to go to Land of Mist to assassinate a war criminal. Tsunade had put them together. She had said they were the most compatible and in a sense she was right.

Hinata was a quite woman who didn't have a crush on him. She was tolerable. The Hokage had no fear that the Uchiha might kill the girl in rage. Walking to the village they found a small inn. Hinata being more of a people person walked up the desk clerk. The older man with aging hair looked at the two young people.

"Do you have any rooms available," said the heiress. Nodding the old man looked over his vacant list. "I only have one room available," he said smiling at the duo. Hinata frowned. "We will take it," Sasuke said annoyed. Hinata paid the man. As the aging man gave them the key, a woman who seemed to be his wife walked to them. Hinata smiled at the older couple. Would she ever have that? Hinata had always imagined herself with the knock head ninja of the leaf but since his proposal to Sakura that imagine had been shattered. Love was something every human needed but was it always received.

Feeling her heart become heavy at the thought of Naruto she shook her mind free of those thoughts and took the key. Feeling Sasuke's eyes on her she looked over at him. The old man looked at the team mates. A small smile rose to his lips. He looked over to his wife who smiled back. "Such an adorable couple," the older woman said. Hinata blushed slightly earning a smirk from Sasuke. "Good night ma'am," Hinata said walking towards their room.

Sasuke looked down at the embarrassed woman. He couldn't help find her cute. Sasuke shook his head, Sasuke Uchiha didn't find woman cute. Yes he had been with women but it was the sole purpose of sex and relaxation. Shaking his head he noticed her stop and he stopped with her. Opening the door he felt an oh escape Hinata's lips. He couldn't help but feel a dry laugh come through his mouth. The room only had one bed. "I'll take the floor," Hinata said entering the room.

Dropping her bag on the ground she slipped of her dirty shoes. "No don't," he said looking at the woman. "Hinata we are adults are you that scared to share a bed with a man like me," he said moving closer to her. He wanted to test how far the Hinata had progressed. She blushed slightly. She nodded a no. "I don't mind taking the floor," she said moving away from the taller man. He smirked. Her back hit the bathroom door and he leaned in closer. "Sa-sauke," she stuttered out. Pulling away he looked at the flushed woman. "Don't worry Hyuga I may be a ruthless killer that doesn't mean I lost all mannerism. You take the bed. I can sleep on the floor. I don't want you to pass out," he said challenging her. She blinked at him. She was embarrassed she stuttered. In the past five years she hadn't ones slipped but here in front of the over confident superiority complex possessing heir she had.

Ignoring his comment she proceeds to grab her bag and enter the bathroom.

Laying on the blanket on the floor the ex-traitor found himself filled with thoughts. "Sasuke," he heard Hinata say not above a whisper. He didn't answer as he watched the white eyed woman sit up. Her innocent looking eyes meet his cold ones and she smiled. "The floor has to be uncomfortable would you like to share the bed. It is a queen and we could place pillows between us," she said smiling again. The floor was uncomfortable and the offer was tempting. "Are you scared to share a bed with a man," he said moving closer to her. "I trust you," she said quietly. Turing away she laid down making space for him. The shocked man moved. 'I trust you,' he thought in his head, two words he hadn't heard in ages. Why had she trusted him? "Why," he said lying down next to her. She looked him in the eyes. The pillow covered on of her eyes. She gave a softly and genuine smile. "If you wanted to harm me Sasuke you would have done that," she said turning around. He watched her frame. Listening to her breathing even out, he felt his eyes become heavy.

This girl surprised him a lot. From the night at the hill top to now. She was too trusting. Hadn't any one told her never trust a man who kills for a living? He felt sleep consume him. The sun hit the sleeping duo's face. The sole heir groaned. He smelt a light scent of lavender and vanilla. Feeling slightly chilly he found the warmth next to him inviting. He moved in closer to it. The warmth moaned out and did the same. The Uchiha's eyes shot open as he looked at the face of Hinata.

He noticed his arm around her waist. Her head inches from his. Feeling her breath on his lips he looked down at them. He felt a slight urge to touch her lips. He watched as she moaned out again and moved in closer to him trying to hide from the sun. Her head lay next to his chest and he could feel her hand touch it. It felt oddly nice. He didn't like to be touched something he contributed as a side effect of a lonely childhood. Her touch was slightly different. It felt soft and gentle. Hinata opened her eyes and stared in to his. She didn't move instead smiled like this was normal. He waited and then she let out a small yelp and moved away. He smirked.

"Can't keep out hands of me I see," he teased the heiress. The heiress blushed. At that moment the man realized something. In her state with messy hair, flushed, and frustrated she looked beautiful. Years from now when someone would ask him when he first realized Hinata could be the one he would travel back to this moment.

The first time Sasuke Uchiha the ruthless, soulless, and cold heir had realized Hinata Hyuga was a beautiful woman and waking up to her every morning wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Cherished Memories

T_he Art of Love_

_**Chapter Three: Cherished Memories**_

_**Rated M for sexual contact, violence, graphic themes, and language.**_

_**By: Midnight-Runaway**_

_**Summary:**__ Sasuke loved Hinata. Hinata loved Sasuke. A tragic incident devastates the couple leaving Hinata broken beyond repair. Haunted by memories Hinata forgets how to love. Can he reteach her? This is a story of love, loss, and hurt._

**_Disclaimer I do own Naruto._**

**_I have changed certain things. So enjoy and comment._**

_Authors note: In the story Sasuke and Hinata may seem a bit oc. Enjoy._

_._

_._

**_I want to personally thank my reviewer (guest). I am sorry for the pain my grammatical and spelling errors caused you. Please no more face- palms. I am working on them chapters. I appreciate the constructive criticism. At first, I was hurt by my awful stupid mistakes and thought maybe I should just quite writing but that's how you learn. So thank you. I love my faithful reviewers and readers. _**

_.._

_._

_I've never tried to block out the memories of the past, even though some are painful. I don't understand people who hide from their past. Everything you live through helps to make you the person you are now._  
_Sophia Loren_

_._

_._

* * *

_Three years before the prologue_

* * *

The sensation of the cold metal against his throat simulated the feeling of dread. Unwillingly, the man's blue eyes met pale iris. The criminal's breathing became labored and sweat garnered, leaving viable marks on his attire. The anticipation of death occupied the air. "Let me live," he managed to breathe out.

He was a war criminal. Though he had not personally committed the murder hundreds he had funded the people who did. He was not a war lord but simply an opportunist, an entrepreneur. He saw an opportunity to expand and he had taken it.

Yes, lives had been lost but his conscious validated his immoral thoughts by using the justification that death was a natural part of life it occurred every day and the ones that did pass were paid killers. The job description of a shinobi included killing and die, so what was his crime?

"You have to pay for your crime," the female spoke softly. The man narrowed his eyes. "What crime," he said.

The white eyed woman stayed calm and looked the man straight in his eyes. "Funding the war resulting in the death of innocent people," she said watching the man glare at her. "Death of the innocent? Do you mean paid soldiers? Yes I will admit there were casualties, poor souls I feel bad but Miss my hands are clean of blood. Tell me," he said trying to earn a reaction from her, "how many men have you killed? Are you not to be held responsible for your crimes? If your hands are stained with blood who gave you right to play god and dictate who lives and who dies."

The war criminal stared at the woman but no reaction came. Instead she looked to have become even calmer. "Good bye," she said as she moved the kunai over his heart. "I'll see you in hell," he barked as the kunai went through his heart. A horrendous scream escaped from the dying man. Blood, formed into a pool around the victim and his assailant, the female assassin watched the life leave the war lord for reassurance

Shifting her eyes off the corpse the indigo haired female directed herself out of the study. Aware of her partners questioning eyes, she avoided them not wanting to give him the stratification of seeing her emotions.

Sasuke followed the emotionless woman as they found their way out of the compound. "The others will be here soon. We should leave of immediately," she said in a quiet voice.

"Hn" he replied.

The duo moved expeditiously through the forest. "I think we should stop soon," she said as the sun began to die down. He nodded but they kept moving until they found a clearing.

Preparing the camp both shinobi did their dues. Creating a fire and laying out two sleeping bags they sat on down. Hinata watched the fire and thankfully taking in the warmth.

In attempt to gather warmth, she stretched her hands towards the fire. Her eyes observed her trembling fingers. "Your hurt," Hinata heard the Uchiha said, "It's your arm." Activating her blood trait, she examined the wound. The sound of movement caused, the woman to turn her attention to her team –mate. The man moved to sit next to her.

"Oh," she stated blandly. "Oh," he raised an eyebrow. Looking down at her arm it wasn't deep but it would need to be bandaged. "Take off your jacket," he commanded her. Hinata froze with surprise. Her eyes didn't leave the concerned man.

This was a unique situation for both shinobi. She had never experienced the man's kindness but then again they were not friends. From what accounts she heard from others, he was a cold and heartless man. Maybe they were wrong? Even a killer like him, had a heart right?

"Well," she heard his voice. She doing as commanded her jacked was removed. Goose bumps coated her skin, followed by a shiver. She felt naked in her short black tee-shirt. It was a simple v neck that was slightly tight. Placing the jacket next to her she sighed and realized she wouldn't be able to wear it back home.

Sasuke took her arm which caused her to shiver again. The contact from his cold fingers against her warm one caused an odd sensation. "This will hurt slightly but I have to clean the wound," he said grabbing the first aid kit. She held her breathe not wanting to seem weak.

Feeling him clean the wound she hissed. It burned.

"Sorry," he muttered under his breath. She looked surprised at his action. Bandaging her wound he moved away slightly. She smiled at him. "Normally I am the one who does the medical stuff on me team," she said pulling her knees to her chest.

Sasuke watched her. "Sakura is our medic," he said not knowing why he felt the urge to talk to her. The white eyed female smiled at him. "You smile a lot," he blurted out. She nodded. "Sometimes all you can do is smile because if you lie to yourself enough times and tell yourself everything is okay. Then it will be," she said resting her head on her knees.

He didn't say anything more and began watch the fire.

Morning came quick and the two readied themselves to move. Hinata shivered as she put out the fire. The Hyuga never liked the cold weather. Sasuke watched as the woman shivered. He noticed her jacket had been ripped. Feeling a sigh escape his lips he took his jacket and throw at her.

Catching the object she looked at the man. "Take it Hyuga I wouldn't want you to freeze. I like the cool weather anyway. It's calming," he said looking at the fall leaves.

She did not resist and welcomed the warmth; the jacket had the Uchiha symbol on the back. Wearing it she blushed slightly. It reached her mid-thigh. Was she really that tiny compared to the man?

"Let's go home," she heard the man say. Nodding she followed him. "Thank you," she said smiling at him. He looked down at her and let out his famous hn. Secretly he liked the way it looked on her. The Uchiha symbol suited her. Shaking his head he stared away from the small female.

"When my mother was still alive I remember walking in the park with my parents. If my mother would get cold my father would give her his jacket," she said smiling at the sweet memoires. "My father wasn't always cruel," she said not knowing what came over her.

Sasuke stared at the female. "I remember ones when my family had a picnic. My mother had hurt her foot. My father piggybacked her all the way home."

Hinata looked up at the man lost in memories. Smiling at him, she felt sorry. He met her eyes but quickly looked away. What compiled them to tell each their most cherished childhood memories, they would never know but they did know that it felt nice talking to someone who understood.

The day passed in a quiet silence. Nothing was awkward between them. It was rather peaceful. Entering the gates of the village the two stood there for a minute. "I'll give Hokage our report in the morning," Hinata said. Sasuke nodded.

He heard Hinata's stomach growl. Rising an eye brow he looked at the blushing woman. "Would you like to grab some food," he asked the heiress. Shocked at his question she nodded.

Walking through the village they felt eyes on them, but they ignored them. After all they had been stares and comments of people, because he was the last Uchiha and traitor she had distinct features and was an heiress. While they enjoyed the first of the many meals they would share, the rumor had spread that Sasuke the cold, heartless, powerful man and the shy, quiet, and gentle heiress were lovers. The gossiping villagers weren't exactly wrong Sasuke Uchiha had grown to like the company of the white eyed female


	4. Dinner

**_The Art of Love_**

**_Chapter Four: Dinner_**

**_Rated M for sexual contact, violence, graphic themes, and language._**

**_By: Midnight-Runaway_**

_**Summary**__: Sasuke loved Hinata. Hinata loved Sasuke. A tragic incident devastates the couple leaving Hinata broken beyond repair. Haunted by memories Hinata forgets how to love. Can he reteach her? This is a story of love, loss, and hurt._

**_Disclaimer I do not own anything but my plot. May contain some spoilers_**

**_I have changed certain things. So enjoy and comment._**

**_Authors note: In the story Sasuke and Hinata may seem a bit oc. Also I am reediting all the chapters, so please bear with me. English is my third language and this is my way of practicing it. I apologize ahead of time. I hope you all love and review. I love reading you reviews because I am a review whore._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

* * *

**_(Flashback Three years ago)_**

* * *

.

Looking in to the mirror her eyes traced over the Uchiha symbol on the jacket. Unknowingly a small smile formed on her lips. Removing the soft fabric from her body she sat on the bed. She could smell him. Placing the jacket closer to her body she smiled ones again. Averting her eyes from the jacket she stared out the window. The moon was out tonight. Laying down she watched the night sky. Slumber came to her and she slept with his jacket in her arms.

There he sat, on his couch staring at the white walls of his apartment. Night had turned into day. It was his day off and he didn't know what to do. Normally he would train but today he didn't want to. He was disturbed by images of a certain female. He sighed as he lay down on the couch. The cool leather felt good against his bare back. Closing his eyes he could picture the indigo haired beauty.

During the two week mission with her, he had grown to like her presence. Though she was quite her presence was powerful. He couldn't help but feel a faint smile thinking back to the night three days ago they got back. Dinner with her was nice. He laughed at himself. Never had he thought he would use the word nice in the context of a woman.

Hearing a knock on the door he sighed. "Naruto if that's you I told you I don't want to go out today," he yelled. Not moving he, sighed as there was another knock. "Naruto," he sighed. Opening the door in a raged manner, his eyes met with two white orbs. The woman looked up at the half naked man and blush.

Sasuke looked down at the memorizing woman in surprise. "Hinata," he called out to the woman. "I um.. brought this back," she said handing him the jacket.

Taking the jacket he looked at the woman. Her hair was pulled back in to a messy bun leaving few strands around her face. She was in her civilian clothes that consisted of black pants and white top. He noticed she wasn't wearing her normal oversized jacket. His eyes traced over her bare arms, her skin looked creamy and soft. He felt a sudden urge to run his fingers over her skin.

"I should go," she whispered feeling slighty uncomfortable under his gaze. The urge to keep her there came over him and without knowing what came over him he asked her to stay. "Come inside," he stated. The young female looked up at the tall man. The statement, rather a demand took her by surprise. She stared in to his eyes. Without a thought she nodded.

Sitting on his couch she looked up at the man. He still didn't have his shirt on and she couldn't help but admire his body. "Do you like what you see," he asked with a smirk on his face. Blushing she met his eyes. Feeling her heart skip a beat she felt herself smile. "Thank you," she spoke to him softly.

He nodded and disappeared into a room. Coming out seconds later she noticed a white shirt. Putting it on, he sat across from her. "Are you hungry," she blurted out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I was going to grab something to eat but I wanted to stop by and give you the jacket. I was thinking barbeque would you like to join me?"

The dark eyed man stared at the fragile female. Seconds passed and no response came from him. Feeling slightly disappointed from his lack of response the heiress stood up. "I am sorry. You don't have to come. I should get going," she said moving towards the door.

Sasuke did know what came over him but he stopped her. Grabbing her wrist he turned her around. He met her eyes and admired the beauty in front of him. His eyes studied her fair face. How her eyebrows arched, her pupils became dilated, and her rose pink lips parted slightly allowing air to travel through.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze she averted her eyes. "I never said no," he whispered. Looking up in surprise and smiled. "Sasuke," she whispered to him. "Yes," he said still memorized. "Could you let go of my wrist," she asked.

Feeling his grip loosened she pulled away. She walked out the door with him not far behind her. Walking in silence they went towards the restaurant.

The village was celebrating the inauguration of Naruto. The streets were lined with carts full of candy, various foods, toys, and games. Hinata's eyes landed on a cotton candy stand. Looking at Sasuke who had followed her gaze she didn't say a word. Her mouth opened but thinking against it she closed it and they kept walking.

Sighing he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the stand. "One cotton candy," he said. Paying the man he gave the cotton candy to her. She looked at him and at the sweet. "Thank you," she said taking it from him. "Don't you want one," she asked smiling a little bit more. "I don't like sweets," he said placing his hands in his pocket. She smiled.

The sun was slowly setting but the noises on the streets only grow. Children ran throw the streets with parents running after them, couples whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears filling the village with a sense of warmth and beauty. Hinata took in the sight and smiled a bit more.

"It's beautiful," she said. Looking at her the silent man raised an eye brow. "The smiles, the happiness, the warmth." He looked at her with an intense gaze. Making her blush he looked away and nodded.

They pushed their way in to the restaurant and sat down. Hinata looked at the man across from her. "Hinata," a voice called her out of her trance. Hearing the familiar voice she turned to see Sakura and Naruto. Feeling her heart sink a little she took a deep breath before smiling at the couple.

Sasuke watched the heiress closely. He was aware of her infatuation with Naruto. Rumors had spread that the girl had confessed her love to him only to be rejected for the pink haired beauty. Feeling her tense up he felt a sudden urge to hold her hand.

The young woman got up from her sit and hugged the Sakura. "I didn't expect to see you two," said the pink haired woman. "We are humans. We get hungry," Sasuke retorted. "I didn't know you two were dating. Sasuke baka you could have told me," Naruto said with a hurt look. "It's not a date," Hinata said. "Like I said we got hungry," Sasuke barked at the blonde man.

He noticed how Naruto didn't look the indigo haired woman in the face. He avoided her eyes. Sasuke felt a sigh escape his lips. Feeling the slight tension built he decided to ease it. "Now if you would excuse us I would like to enjoy a meal with Hinata," he said grabbing her arm. Sakura smiled and Naruto smirked.

Hinata blushed slightly and Sasuke sighed. "Baka," he growled at Naruto. Watching them leave Hinata let out a breath. "Do you still love him," Sasuke said. Looking up in surprise she looked down at her hands. Did she love him? In the months after her heart break she had lived and grown. Her heart had mended but she never ones asked her self-did she still love him.

She didn't hate him but the feelings she felt towards him weren't exactly love either. Looking up at the black haired man she nodded a no. "I care for him as a friend. At one point I deeply cared for him. I loved him with all my heart but now," she paused looking into his dark eyes, "I respect him," she said sipping her water.

Hinata didn't notice the small smile that escaped onto the cold hearted man's lips.


	5. Satan's kisses

The Art of Love

.

Chapter : Satan's kisses

Sasuke loved Hinata. Hinata loved Sasuke. A tragic incident devastates the couple leaving Hinata broken beyond repair. Haunted by memories Hinata forgets how to love. Can he reteach her? This is a story of love, loss, and hurt.

Disclaimer I do not own anything but my plot.

.

.

I have changed certain things. So enjoy and comment.

.

_I am sorry for updating so late but I will try to do a better job. Oh also thank you for the amazing response to my last chapter. You guys are amazing. Please any mistakes. Read and Review. Reviews give me a reason to write. Let me know if you guys like it. Again thank you._

.

.

A week had passed since the heiress and the traitor last saw each other. Six sleepless nights, 168 hours filled with haunting thoughts of the other, and 70560 minutes filled with an uncontrollable need to see each other. They had grown costumed to one another. Unknowingly love had begun to bloom.

Sasuke sat on his sleeping bag. Ignoring the fight between his teammates, instead he focused on the dark haired beauty. Letting out a soft sigh he laid down and stared at the moon. The moon reminded him of her. It was his only light in the darkness, it brought hope to him. Just like the moon she was pure and white. He smirked to himself. In the last few weeks he had grown costumed to the idea that he was smitten with the sweet heiress. Many things had changed. Sasuke felt himself become less anger, more caring, and much happier.

She had unknowingly become his reason to live. His life use to be a dark night with out the moon, scary and lonely but with her there it was clear and full of something he couldn't name. Maybe it was hope, need, or want whatever it was it gave him hope. She was his light, Hinata was now his person, the woman he would fight for, the person he would prove to that he is worthy of her love.

Shaking his head he took a deep breath. Opening his eyes again he stared at the moon and wondered if she was staring at the moon as well.

…

..

.

Sitting on top of the hill she sat quietly. Her eyes plastered to the moon. It was the seventh day since the Uchiha left for a mission. Her heart felt heavy, her eyes thirst to see him. "What's wrong with me," she asked herself. She had taken a liking to the dark haired devil. He was the guy every father warned their daughter about.

Taking a deep breathe the indigo haired woman laid down and thought back to the night before he left.

.

.

.

"Hinata," he spoke in a whisper to her. She didn't look up instead just continued to stare at the moon. "hum," she asked. He looked down at her. They had been sitting on the hill top where they first met four weeks ago. Opening his mouth to say something, he closed it and instead sat next to her. Laying down he stared at the moon along with her.

"You see those stars," she said softly. He nodded. "My father ones told me that they were the loved ones we ones lost. They shine to show as they are still watching over us."

She felt him stare at her and looked over. Looking at him she froze with shock as she saw a small smile on his face. Taking a mental picture she smiled back. Without knowing the couple had moved closer to one another. Their skin touched causing an electric current to run through their bodies.

The Hyuga heiress looked into Satan's eyes. He laced his fingers with hers. Feeling her heart quicken she turned away and looked at the night sky. The warmth from his body made her feel safe. With the comfort of his body sleep surprised her.

Feeling the warm sun on her she moaned out and hugged her pillow closer. Hiding her face into her hard pillow she smiled. Her noise filled with the scent of Sasuke. This caused her to open her eyes. Her eyes laid on the sleeping Uchiha. She was lying on his right arm, and the other arm was around her waist holding her close. Her arms were gripping onto his shirt, keeping him close to her.

Instead of panicking she stared at the sleeping man in awe. He truly was a handsome man. His cheek bones were high, his noise was a perfect, straight, and small noise, his eyes were the prefect almond shape, and his lips were a perfect pink.

Before she could move away he had moved her, and now she was lying on top of him. Letting out a yep she stared down at the now awake man. Looking up at her he smiled. "Are you always this loud," he said not letting her go. She turned a slight pink. "Good morning," he said.

"Sasuke," she got out before they were interrupted by a cough. Turning to look up at the figure, they stared into the eye of Kakashi. "What do you want," Sasuke asked. "Mission," was all he said looking down at the duo in amusement.

Nodding the Uchiha looked back the blushing girl. She struggled to get out of his gripe only to fail. "Sasuke," the girl stuttered. Smirking Sasuke let her go. Letting her go she stood straight. "Bye," the girl said picking up her jacket. "I'll see you later," Sasuke said in a teasing manner causing the girl to blush a deeper red.

.

.

Sighing, the young woman sat up and stared down at her hands. What had she gotten herself into? She was falling for Satan himself. How much blood did he have on his hand? But didn't she have blood on her hands as well? Was it fair to judge him for his past? Life is based on mistakes that teach us. He learned, he suffered, and he seems like he changed.

Was she ready to dance with the devil? Her heart had just healed from her ordeal with Naruto. Her body, mind, and heart were filled with wounds. The physical wounds had healed leaving her with scars but her mind and heart still held freshly cut wounds that needed time to heal.

Was this love? Was this like? Her feelings for Naruto never gravitated to this effect. It was painful and she didn't like it. Getting up she made her way towards the city. Storm clouds gathered in the night sky causing her to shiver. The sound of thunder rang through the air. Within seconds it started raining on the empty streets. Smiling she kept walking. Hinata loved the rain; her childhood was filled with rain dancing with her mother and sometimes her father. The rain brought back beautiful memories of her ones happy childhood.

"Hinata," someone said to her. She stopped as her heart skipped a beat. His voice was music to her ears. Feeling her heart beat fasten, she turned to face him. The Uchiha was standing in front of her soaked. His black hair framed his face giving him a mysterious look.

"What are you going here," she asked. Watching him step closer to her, she moved a little closer. "I just got back," he said to her. Only a few steps away from him she stopped and stared at him. "Why are you here," she asked again. He moved closer to her.

"I don't know," he said. They were inches apart. "I had this urge to see you. I had to find you," he said. Not being able to look into his tense gaze, she turned her gaze to the ground. "Don't ask me too many questions Hyuga. God knows what has come over me. I am losing my fucking mind. All I do is think about you. Fuck yesterday Naruto caught me smiling," he stopped as he saw her look up at him in surprise.

He moved even closer to her. Their chests touched slightly causing her to take a step back. Looking away from him again she heard him sigh. He took a step closer. "Hinata," he called out to her softly. She felt his breath on her face. "Look at me," the man commanded in a whisper. Not wanting to get lost in his eyes she ignored his demand. The rain hit her back causing her to shiver. Unknowingly Hinata moved closer. Their chest touched. His hand traced up her arm. Slowly his fingers reached her chin. Moving her chin up, he forced her to look at him. White orbs meet black ones.

Lost into his gaze, she didn't notice his arms wrap around her back pushing her closer. The rain grew heavy. The couple stood in the middle of the empty streets. He moved his head closer to hers. Resting it slightly onto hers, he stared into her eyes.

"Hinata," a voice called from behind them. Jumping in surprise the couple broke apart. Turning around the duo made contact with Kiba. Moving away from the avenger, she blushed slightly. "We have a mission," Kiba spoke not ones breaking his glare of the last Uchiha. Hinata nodded and began to walk away from Sasuke.

The Uchiha felt the urge to keep her, to make it known to her that he cared for her. Stepping forward he grabbed her wrist. Spinning her around, he grabbed her waist. He stared down into her frightened and confused face and smiled. Without a word he brought his head down to hers and kissed her.

"What the hell," they heard Kiba say but Sasuke didn't let her go. She was frozen with shock. Breaking away he looked at her and smirked. "Now you can go," he whispered into her ears. Stepping back he looked at her.

"Hinata," Kiba grunted out in anger. Turning to look at her over protective teammate, the heiress nodded. "I'll see you when you get back Hinata," Sasuke shouted as Kiba pulled her away. Hinata turned around one last time to stare at the Uchiha.

He had kissed her. Smiling slightly to herself she touched her lips. Satan's kisses were so sweet.


	6. Falling in Love

Art of Love

.

Chapter six: Falling in Love.

Sasuke loved Hinata. Hinata loved Sasuke. A tragic incident devastates the couple leaving Hinata broken beyond repair. Haunted by memories Hinata forgets how to love. Can he reteach her? This is a story of love, loss, and hurt.

Disclaimer I do not own anything but my plot.

.

Please excuse any mistakes, grammatical errors, or misspelled words. I looked it over and did not have time to do it twice. I want to get this chapter out this week because I would not have time for two weeks. I hope you guys enjoy. Warning the characters do change, because I feel like in love people change. They grow so enjoy. Review and love it. This is my baby.

.

I have changed certain things. So enjoy and comment.

.

.

Love, a four letter words that held the power to break or build someone. How can such a simple word hold such power? There has been said that great wars have been fought over the word love. Many armies have fallen for four letter word. Great men have fallen victim to it.

But love, was it meant for all? Was love in a future of a paid killer? Is that not what she was? She was paid to be a ninja and a ninja kills for money. Yes, she justified it by saying that it was for her village, for her people, for her family, but was it? Men were cruel beings. Power was the ultimate destination and unknowingly everyone desired to be powerful, to have the prestige with power, respect.

Taking a deep breathe the heiress stared at the mirror again. There was a woman looking back at her. She was an unrecognizable woman, with long indigo hair, a face with soft defined features, and eyes that held haunting memories. She was wearing clothes that were slightly stained with blood and dirt. Some parts of her attire had rips in them.

Turning away from the figure she sat on her bed and stared out the window. The moon was out again. The mission had been a particular long and hard one. It had taken a visible toll on the woman. Staring down at her hand she could still see the child's blood on her hand. Taking a shaky breath she piled her clothes of, throwing them in her laundry basket. Turning on the shower, she let the hot water ease her muscles.

Relaxing she watched as the blood and dirt washed away, she wished the water could wash away the haunting events. Finishing her shower she dressed herself in pants and a shirt. Not being able to stand her bed she made her way to her favorite spot.

Arriving at the hill she stopped and sat on the hill. Pulling her knees to her chest she held herself trying to comfort herself. Tears made their way out.

You're a ninja Hinata, she told herself. Things like death shouldn't bother you. It was normal occurrence. But this mission had taken a toll on her, it got too personal. Every time she closed her eyes, images of the children passed thought her eyes. Closing her eyes she tried to stop the tears.

"Hinata," she heard his voice. Not turning to him, she couldn't face him right now. Since their kiss two weeks ago she hadn't seen him. For the first week of her mission that's all she could think of. His lips had felt so right. If she wasn't in her state of mind right now, she would blush and ask him why but right now she was broken.

Still staring at the city below them, she felt him sit next to her. He was staring at her but he didn't say a word. Instead he moved in closer and turned her to face him. She didn't want to. She felt weak.

Looking at him, she didn't see disgust instead he moved his fingers to wipe her tears away. He pulled her into a hug. A rush of emotions ran through her causing tears to rapidly stream down her face. She silently sobbed into his shirt.

Without a word he held her close to him for what seemed like hours. Her tears ran dry and she slowly pulled away. "I am sorry," she said wiping her tears away. "Don't be," he said brushing her tears away. Cubing her face he looked her dead in the eyes.

"They were children," she said softly. "Our mission was to kill the leaders of camp that was creating an army of for the Sound. It was a simple mission until we got there. The camp was filled with children ranging from the ages of five to fifteen. It was brain washed children being made in to the perfect soldiers. It was sickening," she stopped and looked away.

"You had to kill them," he said not letting her go. Nodding she closed her eyes. "Death is not supposed to affect us like this, but god dams it, it does."

"Hinata," he said making her look at him, "your greatest strength is that you are compassionate. It makes you strong," he said kissing her head.

"If death didn't affect you then you would be a monster," he said pulling her away.

She looked at him and saw the guilt in his eyes. Moving her hand to cub his face she stared into his eyes. "You are not a monster." Moving her face closer to him she kissed his cheek. "We all made tragic mistakes in our lives. We all have been bad people but we learn and accept we made them. We better ourselves and you have. That to me makes you human not a monster. No one is perfect," she said smiling.

"Can I kiss you," he whispered on to her face. "You didn't ask the first time," she said. Leaning in he kissed her softly. Melting into his arms, she kissed him back.

Hunger had built in her, the need to have more of him had grown. Pulling away she looked at him. "Why," she asked. Smiling at her he ran his fingers through his hair, "because I think I am falling in love with you Hyuga."

Looking at him surprised she didn't say a word. Opening her mouth she closed it. He lay down and she laid on his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist. This felt right. Closing her eyes she tried to find sleep.

Within minutes she had a nightmare causing her to wake in tears. Sasuke was up next to her within seconds. "Are you okay," he asked. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Make me forget," she said in a whisper. Looking into his eyes she leaned in closer. "Fix me," she said whispering on to his face.

He moved to kiss her. Pulling away he stood up. Pulling her up, he made his way to his apartment. Closing the door, she turned to face him. Pulling him into a kiss he pushed her against the wall. Kissing down her neck, he stopped at the nip. Her lips let out a slight moan.

Finding her 'spot' he sucked on it. Leaving a mark she was his. He moved further down. And kissed the top of her breast through her shirt, she sighed. She tasted and smelled amazing. It was intoxicating.

But something in his mind stopped him for going farther. Pulling away he stared at her. "I can't," he said kissing her forehead. "I want you, but I want you when you want me. I can't have you like this. Hinata I care for you. You have become the reason for my change. My attitude has changed. I smile, laugh, and hope more. In the last month or so you have changed the monster into a human. I can't in my right mind," he was stopped when she kissed him hard.

Pulling away he saw her smile. "Thank you," she said. Pulling her into a hug he held her for dear life.

Somehow they made their way to his bedroom, lying on his bed, he held her close and let slumber find them. Everything was right. Everything felt good.

Thing had changed drastically. Is that what love did to people. She had changed and so had he.

She was his hope and he was to become her strength.


	7. I Love You

_**The Art of Love**_

_**.**_

_Chapter: I Love You_

_Sasuke loved Hinata. Hinata loved Sasuke. A tragic incident devastates the couple leaving Hinata broken beyond repair. Haunted by memories Hinata forgets how to love. Can he reteach her? This is a story of love, loss, and hurt._

_Disclaimer I do not own anything but my plot._

_._

_._

_I have changed certain things. So enjoy and comment._

_._

_I promise that there only maybe two more chapters till we found out what happened between Hinata and Sasuke. I hope you guys enjoy. I promise to update soon._

_._

_._

The smell of disinfectant made contact with his nose. The white walls, the sound of the machines, the tears of family members were just some of the reasons he hated hospitals. Sighing he pushed on, moving passed the double doors and towards the end of the hall. Stopping in front of room 293, sounds of the machines could be heard outside the door. Using his will power he opened the door, taking in the sight.

His eyes stared at the figure lying on the bed. The male looked pale, lifeless. If had it not been for the raising of his chest, it would seem he was dead. Moving in the room, he saw the backside of the indigo haired female. Feeling a sense of defeat wash over him, he moved closer to the figures. With each step closer his breathing become heavy, his heart became to ache, and tears threated to escape from their captivity.

Stopping in front of his fallen comrade and best friend, he analyzed the severity of his wounds, the man, from what was covered by the hospital gown, had bandages covering his arms. Minor cuts could be visibly seen on his face.

Transferring, his gaze, he stared at the faithful woman at his best friend's side. The pale skinned beauty looked lifeless, as she stared at the wounded man. Her hands clammed on to one of his friend's hand, as if holding on to dear life. Her face was pale expect for her red noise and cheeks, from what he presumed was from crying.

Pulling a chair next to her, he sat down. Running his hand through his blonde locks, a feeling of disparity washed over him. Staring at the raven haired man, felt a sense of rage. He didn't deserve this. His best friend had changed much over the last few months. He was happy, caring, all around becoming a better person. The blonde knew it was because of the female next to him. She had changed him, for the better.

"He can't die," he heard her whisper from next to him. Not trusting his voice, he only nodded in agreement. Moving his hand to her shoulder he squeezed it to reassure him, that he would. The thought of his best friend not being around scared him to pieces.

"Hinata," he said finally. She only let out a sigh. "Naruto," she whispered again, looking at the blonde. Meeting his eyes, he saw how red hers were. "I love him," she said a little louder. Turning away she looked at him, "I didn't tell him before he left, he begged me to tell him but I couldn't. I can't lose him Naruto. I just can't. I have lost to many. I refuse to lose him," she said taking a shaky breathe.

Naruto nodded. "He knew you loved him. He told me himself," he said staring at his friend again.

Hinata nodded at the man, and touched Sasuke's face. "I told you I'd wait a life time, and you told me you would return to me," she said as she kissed his forehead.

"If you want to go home. I'll stay with him," Naruto offered. Hinata looked at the man and shook her head. "I don't need to go home, but I do need to use restroom. Stay with him till I return," she said. Standing up, she stood above him holding his hand. She slowly pulled her hands free, and walked away slowly.

Naruto watched her exist. Within seconds the door opened again. He watched as Shizune walked in. She nodded to him, as she moved towards Sasuke. "I see you finally got Hinata to leave his side. Poor thing has been here for two days straight," she said while checking his IV.

"How is he," Naruto asked in a whisper. Shizune looked at him and sighed. "He hasn't improved. He was has been in coma for two days now. If his body doesn't start to slowly shut down and he survives, we don't know when he will wake."

Naruto nodded taking in the information. "She can't lose him," he said surprising himself. The medical nin looked at him. "Hinata," he said looking up from Sasuke's limp body. "I protect the ones I love. He won't die. He's too hard headed for that. She nodded at him and smiled. "I'll be back to check on him later," she said leaving.

Few minutes later Hinata walked in and sat next to Sasuke. "If you want to leave Naruto, I will be here."

"I want to stay," he said. He watched as she rested her head on the bed. He stared out the window and at the moon. After what felt like hours his eyes became heavy and a restless sleep found him.

.

.

Dream

.

.

_Staring out the window she watched as the leaves fell. Pulling the covers closer to her, she took in his scent. Sighing she found herself staring at the picture of him. How could you miss someone that much? Hinata had never known she loved how much she loved his black hair, his dark eyes, and his lips, his everything. _

_The sound of thunder called her back to reality. Staring out the window she watched as rain drops race down the window. Laying down she hugged the sheets. His scent was slowly fading. Taking a deep breathe she closed her eyes. The feeling of emptiness consumed her. People were right when they said love changed everything. Things have changed. With him she felt stronger, powerful, and happy. _

"_Sasuke come back to me," she whispered softly as sleep found her. _

_Hinata had learned a lot in the days since Sasuke left. She learned that she loved him and he was the one. It was strange to thing that she would need a man to help her breathe. Since he left, she seemed to be suffocating. It felt like she had lost not only a lover but a friend. _

"_Hinata," someone called out to her. Opening her eyes she sighed. His voice was calling out to her. She shivered. Moving out of the bed she moved passed to the living room. She heard a slight knock on the door. Moving towards it the heiress gasped. "Sasuke," she yelled out. _

_He stood in front of her covered in dirt and blood. There were visible wounds that looked fatal. Her feet moved on their own accord. She stood inches away. "What happened," she whispered staring the wounds. "We have to get you to the hospital," she said. He smiled slightly to her. He hissed in pain as he moved his hand up. His fingers touched her skin. Cubing her face he smiled again. "I love you," he whispered as he became unsteady. Feeling him fall front wards she held him. Laying him on the floor she felt tears fall. "Sasuke stay with me," she yelled at him. "I am going to get you to the hospital," she said kissing him. _

_He looked up at her and smiled again. "I told you I would come back to you," he said as he closed his eyes. "Sasuke," she yelled at him._

.

.

Opening her eyes, she felt tears gather. "Hinata," she heard Naruto. Taking a deep breathes she steadied her breathing. Looking up she stared at Sasuke, watching his chest rise and fall, it made her calm knowing he was still alive. Her mind traveled back to the day he left.

.

.

.

**_One year earlier._**

_Love changes everything. It gives you a reason to smile, to laugh, to cry, to hope. The stupid four letter word helps heal old wounds and protect you from nightmares. Love it changes the person you are. _

_Sighing Sasuke looked at the woman lying in his bed. Her back side was pressed against him. Her indigo hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a shirt and pants hiding her body from his eyes. He could hear her even breathing. With a slight moan she turned around moving closer to him. The warmth from her body made him feel safe. _

_In the last three months, since his little confession, things had changed. Every night they weren't on a mission they spent together. Every night she was with him, his wouldn't dream. She protected him for his nightmares, his past, and himself _

_He felt himself change. He felt happy, at first it was a foreign feeling, the feeling of content. Smiles came easier along with laughing. He ones made a joke and laughed at it. _

_People knew of them and yet no one commented on it. It was quite known fact that the last soul survivor of the Uchiha clan, the ones ruthless monster had fallen madly in love with the quite shy heiress Hinata. _

_The whispered had died down. People had become more accepting of him. Never had he thought change would come this drastically to him. Looking at the beautiful woman in his bed he smiled. She was the only woman he slept with without engaging in sexual intercourse. Sasuke had many women in his bed but never ones did he hold them, the way he held her, kiss them the way he did her._

_Slightly brushing the loose strains of her face he smiled down at her. "I love you," he whispered. Those three letters came to him easily. "Sasuke," she called out to him. _

_Looking at her he smiled. She smiled back. "What time is it?" she asked. Looking outside the window the sun was about to rise. "Four." _

"_Why are up," she said not opening her eyes. Moving her face onto his bare chest, she wrapped her arm around his waist. Smiling he kissed her head. "I love you," he said closing his eyes. He could feel her smile on his chest. He waited but she said nothing back. He sighed. _

_She had never told him she loved him. "Do you love me," he asked sitting up. Moving to get up she looked at him. Opening her mouth she closed it. "I care about you more than I have cared for any one." _

"_Then why can't you tell me you love me?" She sighed. "I, I am need time," she said. Sighing he got up from the bed. "Hinata, I have a mission," he said sitting on the edge of the bed. Moving to him she sat next to him. "How long?" _

"_Six months maybe a year," he said. Turning he looked at her. She leaned in and kissed him hard. She found herself straddling him. Deeping the kiss she ran her fingers over his chest. Pulling away she looked into his eyes and frowned. "Where are you going?" _

"_I don't know," he said holding her closer. "It's a S ranked mission?" He nodded kissing her forehead. "When do you leave?" "Tonight along with Sakura and Nara," he said looking into her eyes. She nodded and kissed him again. _

"_Will you wait for me," he said her. Looking into his eyes she smiled. "I would wait a life time," she said kissing him hard. He pulled her closer. Her fingers ran through his hair, as their tongue wrestled. A soft moan escaped her lips. Moving his hands he rested him on her hips. Pulling away he looked at her. Their eyes met. She smiled as she rested her head on his. _

"_You are the reason I smile, the reason I laugh, the reason I hope," he said kissing her head. "I love you Hinata." _

_Looking into to his eyes she smiled. Kissing his lips gently she rested her head against his chest. Taking his scent she felt her heart become heavy. Pulling away she stared at his face, tracing over his features. "What," he whispered to her. Nodding she kissed his cheek. "I am taking your face in. I won't be seeing it for a year. I just," she stared as a tear fell from her eye. _

_The thought of knowing he wasn't going to be there after her practice. He was going to be watching her cook, or sit beside her on their hill top as they admired the stars. "We are trained soldiers. Our duty is to protect. To serve, to fight," she paused as she kissed him, looking into his eyes she cubed his face, "no matter what," she whispered against his lips._

_Pulling her closer, he held her. She pulled away and pushed him on to the bed. Lying down against his chest she kissed it. "Sleep," she commanded him. Complying he closed his eyes. _

_Hours later he woke to Hinata staring out the window. She was staring at the clear sky. "Hinata," he said his body gravitating towards her. Turning she smiled. "You're up, let's get you packed," she said smiling at him. Nodding he watched her pack the few things he was permitted to take. _

_Hinata sat on his bed as he readied himself. Felt him behind her, turning around she stared at him. "It's time," he whispered. She nodded, taking his hand they walked out of his apartment towards the gates. Hinata saw his fellow team mates and waved at them. _

"_Hinata," Nara greeted her. "Nara-san." "How is your wife," she asked tightening her grip on Sasuke. He squeezed her hand in reassurance. "She is well, a troublesome woman to say the least. She will be back to the village soon." "Then I must visit with her." She turned to Sakura and smiled. "I will miss you," said the pink haired girl. Things had been different since the confession. It hurt Hinata to think that the woman who hadn't ones gave Naruto a second look, won him. _

_At one point Hinata had resented the beauty now she understood. Love was love and she could not hold it against her that she was in love with Naruto. "I as well," she said hugging the girl. Hinata turned to Sasuke. Taking a deep breathe she kissed him. "Wait for me," he whispered to her. Smiling she kissed him again. "Be safe please." _

_Letting him go she watched him leave. With him a part of her had gone. Sighing she turned to make her way through the village._

_._

_._

Leaning her head back down and took deep breaths. Hearing the sound of the heart monitor become louder, she rose. Sasuke was coding. "Naruto get a doctor," she commanded him. In seconds Shizune and a few nurses walked in. Hinata moved away as the tired to bring him back. She felt tears spill her. Naruto engulfed her into a hug. She cried against his shoulders, as they watched the one they love fight for his life.

"We have a pulse," one of the nurses said. Letting out a breathe Hinata didn't know she was holding, she watched as the medical nins did their work. "He's stable for now," Shizune said. The staff walked out the door. Hinata made her way towards him; standing over him she kissed his hand. "Please don't leave me. I love you more. I love you so much. I want to marry you," she said kissing him. "Fight," she whispered in his ear.

Leaning away, she sat next to him and watched his chest rise again. She heard Naruto sit down.

Night had turned in to day, and one day had turned in to and two turned in to three. Ten days had passed since Sasuke had slipped in to a coma. Hinata only left his side to take a shower and change.

"Hinata," Naruto said, "eat," he commanded. She had barley ate. The heiress had become paler, the bags under her eyes were more visible, and her body seemed to have thinned. She looked exhausted and sick.

Naruto sighed. He vowed to watch over Hinata till Sasuke was better so for the last seven days, he brought Hinata food, watched Sasuke so she could take a shower and change. He brought her books and gave her a shoulder to cry on when she needed it.

"Go take a shower," Naruto told her while packing the bento box away. She nodded and left.

Naruto started out the window at the night sky. Sighing he closed his eyes. In between visiting Sasuke, taking care of Hinata and helping Sakura recover he was exhausted.

"Hinata," he heard a faint whispered. Naruto opened his eyes and stared at Sasuke. His hand slightly moved, and his eyes slightly opened. Struggling to stay open, jumping to his feet he Naruto smiled. "Baka," he yelled at the wounded man. "Shizune," he yelled as loud as he could. The woman ran into the room. "He's awake," Naruto exclaimed feeling relief wash over him. He looked down at his brother and smiled. "I am glad your back. Hinata needs you," he said grinning down at his friend.


	8. Marry Me

_**The Art of Love**_

_**.**_

_Chapter: Satan's kisses_

_Sasuke loved Hinata. Hinata loved Sasuke. A tragic incident devastates the couple leaving Hinata broken beyond repair. Haunted by memories Hinata forgets how to love. Can he reteach her? This is a story of love, loss, and hurt._

_Disclaimer I do not own anything but my plot._

_._

_._

_I have changed certain things. So enjoy and comment._

_._

Feeling Shizune's cold hands touch his skin he shivered. "Sorry," she whispered. Nodding he stared at the woman behind them. Her hair was pulled back in to a bun, keeping majority of her hair out of her face. Her face looked pale, thin, and tired. Her ones rosy lips looked a bit pale, and her eyes had bags under them. She looked fragile as if she would break if he touched her.

"All done," the doctor said. Averting his eyes he looked at the medial nin. "You can go home today. You still won't be cleared for missions. You wounds still need a bit more healing but nothing major. Make sure to take the medication three times a day," Shizune said smiling. "Thank you," he said. His eyes returned to Hinata. She moved next to him, taking a sit on the bed. "Here are the papers," she said handing them to Hinata. He watched the heiress nod and smile.

"I will see you a week for your check up," she said before leaving. Hinata turned to him and smiled. Taking his hand kissed it. He smiled back slightly. "Let's get you home," she whispered. He watched as she grabbed the bag sitting next to the door. "Here I brought clothes," she said smiling.

He nodded. His eyes glued to here, never ones leaving her form. In the last year since he left, he missed her so much. There had been no contact between the pair, no letters, and no secret meetings. When they finally came close to ending the mission, he thirsted to see her face, to touch her soft skin, to feel her soft lips.

When they were ambushed and their cover blown, the only thing on his mind was to come back to Hinata. "Here," she said handing him a shirt. He nodded and took it. He slowly dressed himself. In the last two months since he woke she had barely left his side. Like a faithful and loyal lover she stood by his side, taking care of all his needs.

Sitting from his bed, he stretched taking a deep breath; Sasuke wasn't use to being in bed rest. Being dependent even on Hinata made him feel weak, a feeling he resisted.

He stood next to the door staring at the woman he loved. Her light orbs met his dark ones. Her body moved towards his. Stopping when their chest meet, she raised a hand and touched his face. Her warm fingers sending shivers down his spine. Pulling away, she gently wrapped her arm around his waist. Laying her head on his chest, she let out a shaky breath. "I love you," she whispered into his chest.

Sasuke felt a smile form on his lips. "Say it again," he whispered into her hair. Pulling her closer he kissed the top of her head. "I love you," she said again pulling away. Moving on her tip toes she kissed him. It was short but full of love.

Pulling away she stepped back. "Sasuke," she said looking into his eyes, "I love you more than anything. I-," he watched as she stopped. Get down on her knees, she smiled up at him. "Hinata what are you doing?" Ignoring him, she cleared her throat, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to be known as your wife, to have your last name. This is unconventional. I know but we aren't a couple that follows the rules," she paused and took a deep breath, "Will you Sasuke Uchiha marry me," she blurted out.

Sasuke leaned against the door frame in shock before smirking slightly. Hinata blushed, as he bent down to her level. Their faces inches apart. "Hinata," he said kissing her forehead, "I want you to be my wife," he said feeling the foreign words on his tongue. Grinning she leaned her forehead against his. "I love you," he said kissing her. She smiled into the kiss. "Let's get you to your house," she said pulling away. Standing up she busted of herself. "Our house," he said as they walked out.

…..

* * *

Leaning against the door, he watched her fumble with the many keys in her hand. "Damn it," he heard her curse underneath her breath. Her face was flushed, her cheeks pink from being slightly frustrated. He found the slight blush across her face cute. Smirking to himself, he moved closer to her. His front pressed against her back. He felt her let out a slight yelp, at the sudden body contact. Moving his hands to hers, he helped search for her the right key.

He slowly moved his head to rest on her shoulder, his lips by her neck. He felt her heart beat quicken. Smirking, he moved closer and took a deep breath. "Having trouble," he whispered on to her neck causing her to stiffen against him. "Found it," she said opening the door and moving away from him. He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

Stepping through the door, he grabbing her and pushing her gently against the wall and closed the door.

Hinata watched as he closed the door. Her back was against the wall, with his face inches away from her. His arms found them on either side of her, trapping her there. Feeling her heart beat quicken, she looked down. This wasn't the first time they had been this close and yet it felt like the first time.

Looking up at her captor, she met his gaze. He moved in closer, breaking of any space between them. A blush spread across her face. A smirk spread across his face. His face moved closer to her, inches away from her lips, he stopped. Moving his lips lower, to her neck, she felt his breathe against her skin causing goose bumps to form. A shiver ran down her back.

His breath was warm, his lips so close. Pulling away he looked at her face to see it slightly red from blushing. "I love to see you blush," he said against her ear. She felt a shaky breath escape her. She felt hot. Her body was on fire.

Sasuke pulled away from her and brought his face back to her face. His famous smirk never leaving his face, he straightened up and moved back. Sasuke looked at the flushed female, satisfied with her reaction. Moving away from her he grabbed this bag and went into place them in the room. Hinata glared at his back with a frown. Sasuke Uchiha had just made her hot and bothered.

Taking a deep breathe she moved towards the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water. Her body still felt hot. Hinata watched at the man entering the living room with a satisfied smile across his face. Hinata felt frustrated with the man. 'How dare he do that to her!' she smirked at to herself payback was a bitch, and he would learn that the hard way.

Pouring another glass of water, she brought it to him. "Here," she barked at him. He looked at her with that smirk still on his face. She glared at him. "Your mean," she said sitting down next to him. He laughed and pulled her closer. "Sorry," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Laying her head on his lap, she looked up at his happy face. She wanted to be like this forever, just the two of them, holding each other, laughing and smiling. "Let's get married soon," she blurted out. He looked down at her in shock.

"What," he asked baffled. Getting up, she turned to face him. "I don't want a large wedding. I am not the girl who likes fancy things. I could care less about the little details. I want you Sasuke," she said looking into her eyes.

"You father," he said reaching for her hand. She froze. Her father wasn't someone she liked to think much of. Her family and she weren't close, it was no secret. She had proved to be strong and her father had acknowledged her achievement but their relationship was too strained. Like a broken, mirror it can be fixed, but you can still see cracks in it.

It had been more than two years since she gave up title as heiress. Her little sister was better fit for that title then her. Hinata wanted nothing to do with that politics of being a Hyuga. In the years she had moved out, and lived on her own. A weight had been lifted of her shoulders. Her father and she didn't speak much. She would go to birthday dinners and special occasions. Her sister on the other hand, had not spoken to her since she left.

"I do not care what they say," she said removing her hand away. "My family and I aren't close. I haven't seen my father in five months and as for my sister, she hates me," she whispered. "The remaining rookies, sensei, and your father and sister," he said kissing her hand. She nodded. "Next week," he stated. Smiling she kissed him. "Next week," she said kissing him.

…..

* * *

Hinata stood in the bedroom, she had been in many times before but this time it was different. Her things were now in the closet next to his things, her products were in the bathroom next to his.

This wasn't just his room any more, but it was hers. Hinata took a breath and smiled. Looking at herself in the mirror, she stared at the woman in front of her. The woman had long indigo hair which reached her mid-back in big curls, blunt bangs that covered her forehead. Her lips were plump and pink. Her eyes were light and her eyelids help slight traces of makeup on them. They seemed more intense from the black eyeliner on the top lid. Her cheeks had high defined cheek bones that were slightly masked with blush.

. Her fair skin clashed with the white gown in a beautiful way. The gown hangs of her shoulders, hugging her chest and waist. It flared out slightly from below her waist. The woman looked truly beautiful. Smiling at herself, she felt his gaze on her. Turning to face him, she stared at the man leaning against the door. He was wearing a tux with a white shirt and black tie. He looked stunning. Meeting his eyes, she blushed.

Without a word he moved towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. Stopping inches away from her, he towered over her. Her fingers touched his face. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to him. Leaning down he captured her lips. The kiss was full of passion.

Moving his tongue against her lower lip, she opened her mouth. Their tongues wrestled. Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him closer. Her fingers played with his hair. Pulling away he looked into her eyes in a questioning manner. Looking at him she kissed him "I am yours Sasuke mind, body, and soul."

Without another world, he kissed her again. Removing his mouth from hers, his lips found them on her jaw. His lips lowered down to her neck. Her skin burned from his hot kisses. Letting out a quite moan, she turned her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck. His kiss the cock of her neck, his tongue ran across her skin earning him a moan. Sucking on the skin, he made sure to leave a love bit on her neck. Pulling away he stared at his mark and smirked.

His hands moved to the zipper of her gown. Slowly he unzipped her, earning him a blush from Hinata. He was as the gown dropped to the floor leaving her in only in undergarments. Her hands found themselves the unbuttoning his shirt. Pulling of his tux coat, it dropped to the ground along with the shirt. In a swift move he picked her up, placing her on the bed.

He found his way on top of her, and stared down at her. "I love you," he whispered to her, kissing her forehead. His lips moved to her collar bone. Her hands grabbed on to the sheets, as her eyes closer. Her head rolled back. His kisses were blissful.

His hands made their way to her breasts, removed the bar he stared at her. Looking up at him she blushed, feeling a need to cover herself, she moved her hands to cover herself. Sasuke grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Don't ever hide yourself from me. You are beautiful," he said kissing her. Blushing she watched his he traveled down her body, kissing the top of her breasts.

She moaned out. His hands moved to her large mounds, Running his thumb over her nipple, her heard her grasp. He moved to kiss her nipple. Moaning a little louder, she tightened her grip on the sheets. Her moans drove him wild. It was like anything he had ever heard before. Her skin was so soft and creamy. She wasn't like any woman he had been with. She made him feel like this was his first time.

Taking it into his mouth, he sucked on it earning him more moans. His other hands found its way further down her body, to the rim of her panties. Moving a hand over her womanhood, he could feel how wet she was. Smirking, he moved both his hands to remove her remaining attire.

Hinata closed her eyes. She shivered as the cold air hit her burning skin. Her body was on fire now.

He moved to her other breast taking the nipple into her mouth. He moved his other hand to her sex. Moving his fingers over her folds, he felt her gasp and moan. Inserting a finger, she moaned a little loud. Pulling away he looked at her face. Her eyes closed, her head rolled back, her lips slightly open, and her cheeks pink. He decided he liked the look on her. Watching her he pumped his finger in and out of her. Her moans grow slightly founder. Inserting another finger, he pumped faster. His other finger played with her clit, causing her to whimper. "Sasuke," she moaned out as he inserted another finger. Hinata felt a need to release, as his pace quickened. Her core tightened, and with a loud moan she came.

Opening her eyes she looked at him. He moved removing his hands from her sex. Her hands moved to his chest, touching his skin. Her lips moved away from his as she kissed his neck and chest. He groaned as her lips sucked on his neck.

Not being able to hold back any longer, he moved from the bed and took of his pants and boxers. Hinata stared at the naked god. His body was perfect, beautifully sculpted. Her eyes traveled to below his waist, His eyes widened at his manhood. Blushing she looked at him. He moved on top her, spreading her legs. Placing himself before her entrance he stared into her eyes. "I promise to be gentle," he said kissing her as he entered her. She gasped and hissed in pain, as he slowly entered all of him in her. He waited for her to adjust to him. He controlled himself, not moving until she did.

Within minutes the pain turned in to pleasure. Her hips moved on their own accord, begging him to move. Sasuke started to thrust into her causing her to moan out his name. The sound of her moans and her tightness made him break. Without a thought, he pulled her closer; bring her legs around his waist. He pulled out almost completely, only to thrust back into her hard and fast. She moaned her hands found his back, scratching it. His lips found his breast kissing them, he made his way up. Resting his head on her neck, "faster," she moaned out. Obeying his queen, he thrust into her faster and even hard.

Feeling her walls tighten, she screamed out his name. He thrust into her a few more times, before he groaned out her name and spilling his seeds into her. Dropping beside her, he let out a heavy breath. Trying to even out their breathing, he pulled her closer. "I love you," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you to," she said kissing him. Sasuke stared at the beautiful woman in his arms. If a year and half ago someone would have told him, that he would marry Hinata Hyuga he would probably have laughed it off.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you Sasuke," she whispered on to his chest. Closing her eyes she kissed it. "For what," he said pulling her closer. "For teaching me how to love again," she yawned out.


	9. The Attack

**The Art of Love**

**Chapter Nine: The Attack**

**Rated M for sexual contact, violence, and language**

**By: Midnight-Runaway **

**Summary:** Sasuke loved Hinata. Hinata loved Sasuke. A tragic incident devastates the couple leaving Hinata broken beyond repair. Haunted by memories Hinata forgets how to love. Can he reteach her? This is a story of love, loss, and hurt.

Disclaimer I do not own anything but my plot.

I have changed certain things. So enjoy and comment.

**Sorry it took so long to put this chapter on. I got this idea for Kakashi Love story. I just had to write it. Check it out. It's called Cherry Blossom. **

…..

.

.

Moans filled the room as the figure regained consciousness. Looking around it stiffened. The figure sat cuffed to the table. His chakra levels completely suppressed. Struggling against the restraints, he hissed from feeling them dig deeper into his skin. Sighing, he rested patiently waiting. He jumped at the sound of the door opening. An indigo haired female walked in, taking a sit across from him. Placing a file on the, she picking up a paper. He tried to watch the indigo haired female, with his no swollen eye.

"Akifumi," she said not looking up at him, "age 35, dark brown hair, brown eyes. Six foot two, 75 kg, tattoo on right shoulder blade of a snake. Orphan from the sound, Linked to numerous underground organizations, linked in cases with weapons smuggling, rape, murder, and human trafficking," she said placing the paper down. "Married at one point but wife was killed. No children. Wanted in three countries." Her light orbs stared at face was emotionless. Akifumi took in the woman. "You're a pretty one," he said smirking. Leaning back he waited for a reaction. Getting none, he frowned. "You know so much about me. How about you tell me about you hun," he said leaning closer. Looking at him, the female scattered pictures across the table.

Looking at the pictures, Akifumi smiled. "Twenty seven women," she said sitting back a little. "Found in your basement. Along with two dead bodies, many illegal weapons, and a large sum of money," she paused taking out another picture. Placing it in front of him looked at it. "Dead man we found last year, he was smuggling drugs and had a rather large sum of money on him. He was linked to you." Smirking Akifumi leaned back again. "Why bring me here," he said glaring at the woman. She gathered the photo, and brought another one. Akifumi picked up the picture and stared at it. The man in the picture had short blonde hair, and hazel eyes, a tattoo visible on his neck and a scar across the side of his jaw.

Putting the picture down, he glared at the woman. "Yuu," he whispered. "I don't know where he is," he said looking at the wall. The female watched as his body language changed. His body was stiff, his jaw tight, and hands clammed together. "We are not the police. We are not bound to any laws. We have one obligation," she said standing up, "that is to protect at any cost." Gathering her file, she looked at the beaten man, "No mercy shall be shown. No trial will be given. Give us information on Yuu and you will be place in a maximum security jail. If you refuse to comply or lie to us," she said stepping by the door, "we are not bound to any law and we answer to no one," she said before closing the door.

The woman sighed, and pulled her hair out of the pony tail, letting it fall down her back. "Hinata-san," the man waiting outside the door said. "Izumo-san make sure there are at least four guards. Inform Ibiki-san he is ready for questioning. Also could you send this over to the intel department and this one sent to the Hokage office please." she said handing him two flies. Nodding the man bowed and walked away. Letting out a yawn Hinata, found her way out the headquarters. Feeling the sun on her cold skin, she smiled a little. It was mid spring. The weather was nice and sky was clear. Her eyes watched the people around. They were walking by, children playing in the streets, venders selling food, and housewives gossiping. It was normal, so peaceful. She wondered if they knew the horrors. The things that they feared the most were real; the monsters in the fairytales and movies were real. Human beings were capable of such disgusting behavior it was shocking.

Shaking her head, she made her way home. Her body ached. Her mind was in distress. It was clouded with thoughts of the brutality that they witnessed. The mission was a simple retrieval mission. Target was to find Akifumi and bring him back alive. The horrors they found were worse. The women changed to the floor, crying, some begging to die. Hinata was use to criminals, killing, but not live victims. Their eyes, their scars, wounds, and cries kept ringing in her ears. How many more were there? How many young women had been taken from their homes and sold like property? Sighing, she stood in front of the door. Opening it, she walked in not noticing her husband and his best friend sitting on the couch. Moving past the two figures, she found herself in their bedroom. Peeling of her clothes, she let them fall to the ground. Stepping away from the pool of clothes at her feet, she walked into the bathroom.

Feeling the hot water hit her skin, she closed her eyes. Leaning her head against the wall, she let the water wash the dirt and the memories away. Stopping the shower, she stepped out. "Here," she heard Sasuke's voice as he handed her a towel. He leaning against the sink hand stretched out giving her a towel. Looking up at him, she meets his eyes but didn't move. Stepped further out, and stood there for a second. Water dripped to the ground. Sasuke moved closer, his face expressionless. Opening the towel, he wrapped it around her body. Using another he dried her hair. Looking down at her, he pulled her closer and held her. Closing her eyes, she rests her head against his chest, taking in his scent. She felt safe in his arms. He made the haunting memories go away. Like an angle he protected her.

"Rough mission," he whispered into her hair. Nodding the ex-heiress held on to him tighter. "I don't want to talk about it," she whispered. He sighed and pulled her away. She kissed his cheek, and moved leaned against the wall and watched her dress herself. His eyes didn't leave her figure ones. They had been married two years now. He had come to realize when her mission was especially rough one, she would pull away. She wanted space, or just a quite shoulder to cry on. This was her worst; he hated seeing her like this.

Hinata was his wife, his sweet, kind, and gentle wife. Traits he loved and hated at the same time. Missions didn't affect him like they did her. Hinata had a gentle soul, she was pure and he was not. She was light and he was darkness. "Naruto's here," Sasuke said sitting next to his wife. He felt her weight shift as she stood in front of Sasuke. She nodded. Moving to the living room, her eyes meet Naruto and smiled slightly.

The blonde nodded back, watching the distressed woman sit down. "I had the file sent over to your office." The young Hokage nodded taking a sip of his drink. Leaning back he studied the woman for a minute. In the past years she was undeniably a beauty. Long hair, angelic face and fair skin just some of the things that made her beautiful. But she wasn't the pink haired beauty. Her eyes were piercing green. Her face didn't hold her smile. She wasn't Sakura. He had felt bad after rejecting her love. He knew rejection well and he tried to see her like he saw Sakura, but love was love.

"Sakura is expecting," he blurted out. Hinata felt a rush of happiness. "That's amazing Naruto."

"How long," she asked scooting closer to Sasuke. "Four months. We are beyond excited. Sakura wanted to be here to tell you but I just couldn't hold it back anymore," he said grinning like an idiot. Hinata smiled. "I want you guys to be the grandparents," he said rubbing his neck. Sitting back he looked at the shock pair. "Godparents," Hinata asked. He nodded. "Sakura and I could not find two more suitable people." "Naruto we'd love to," Hinata said looking at Sasuke. "Dobe," was all Sasuke said smiling slightly at the man in front of him

…

..

Listening to the shower running, the Uchiha pulled herself up. Leaning her back against the head board, she pulled her knees resting her head on them. Hearing the shower turn off, her eyes stared at the door watching for it to open. Within minutes Sasuke opened the door. His eyes meet hers. There was a distance between them. It had been there since they found out Sakura was expecting. There were some unsaid feelings lingering. He looked away and she watched him slip on boxers. Throwing the towel in the hamper, he sat next to her. Pulling her to him he held her. Hinata had been pregnant before. It was a six months after their marriage. The day he found out, he was excited. She was three months along when their child was lost. It took a while for her to recover from the ordeal.

"I have I disappointed you," she whispered into his chest. Sasuke pulled her closer. "Never," he said kissing her head. Looking into her eyes Sasuke sighed. "I love you Hinata Uchiha," he said kissing her. "And I you," she said kissing his chest.

….

…

The sun shinned bright in the blue sky. The smell of spring traveled through the park. It was a beautiful day in the leaf. The park was filled with families enjoying their Saturdays. Children's laughter ran through the air. Couples walked through the park whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Venders sold food to families. A man sat on the park bench. His long red hair moved along with the wind. He felt something fall on his lap. Turning his attention to the object he saw a pink ball. "I'm sorry," a little girl said standing in front of his hazel eyes towards the ball, he smiled. Picking it up he gave it to the little girl. The young girl no over five smiled and took it. Her eyes stared at the tattoo on his hand. "What's that," she said moving closer. The man stared at the pure creature. "That is a tattoo. It's a snake," he said pulling his shelve back to show her the entire thing. The little girl stared at awe. "What's your name," the red head asked.

The girl looked up at him and smiled. "Akio," she said holding out her little hand. Grinning the man shook her hand. "Kia," he said. "Run along now," he said smiling. The little girl moved away running back to her parents. Kia sighed and moved away."Excuse me sir you forgot your bag," someone called out after him. Not paying attention he kept walking away making hand signs as he went. Loud screams filled the air as a loud blast shock the city. "Done on my part," Kia said. He watched as another across town shock the later an alarm rang through the city. He watched as people rushed into stores and homes clearing out the streets. Ninjas began to fill the city. It was time he left.

..

The sound of the alarm caused her to jump slightly. Looking at the Hokage she stood closer to him. Hinata looked around the room full of delegates. She was the Hokage's personal guard today. "I need this room cleared. Tiger move the delegates to the secondary location. I need a lock down of the floor," she ordered the ANBUs. Nodding they room emptied quick leaving Hinata, Hokage, sectary and two other ANBUs. Naruto moved closer to the window seeing the smoke in the air. Turning back his looked at them. "I need an assessment," he said to the Hinata. The door swung open, followed by a breathless Sakura. "Naruto, Blast at the park and city center" she said before taking a deep breathes, "The hospital is packed. I need every avaible medical ninja."

Naruto nodded. Looking over at his secretary he took a deep breathe. "I need every available ninja to secure the city. No one is to leave. Get every available medic to help.," he said sitting down on his chair. The woman nodded and left. Hinata stared out the window and stared at the smoke.

An ANBU appeared next to Hinata, "there have been two explosions at two locations. No intruder has been found. We think they escaped." Naruto looked up and sighed. "Get me Nara." Waiting he stared out the window. Nara stepped into the office. Sighing he began, "Hokage-sama, it is too early to tell but form the works; this attack is the one similar to the one that happened at the Mist. Meaning it could be the YUU's men. The men will have already left the village." Naruto turned around looking at Nara. Nodding he sat on his chair."Hokage- sama there had been an attack at the intel division. Prisoner Akifumi was killed." Naruto grimaced. "It was a diversion," he said slamming his hand on the table.

"What information had we retrieved from him," Naruto asked Nara. "Only the name Kia." "Hokage-sama," Hinata started, "his capture was a need to know bases, he was brought in face covered and no one without clearance had the ability to go near him. He was heavily guarded," she blonde haired man stared at her. "Are you implying we have a mole?" She nodded. "Hokage-sama how else would they know where he was being held." Naruto sat in his chair, his hands rubbing his temples. "Get me Ibiki and Ino," he barked the command. "I think I need sake," he muttered.


	10. The Hunt

**The Art of Love**

**Chapter Ten: The Hunt **

**Rated M for sexual contact, violence, and language**

**By: Midnight-Runaway**

**Summary:** Sasuke loved Hinata. Hinata loved Sasuke. A tragic incident devastates the couple leaving Hinata broken beyond repair. Haunted by memories Hinata forgets how to love. Can he reteach her? This is a story of love, loss, and hurt.

Disclaimer I do not own anything but my plot.

I have changed certain things. So enjoy and comment.

**Sorry it took so long to put this chapter on. I got this idea for Kakashi Love story. I just had to write it. Check it out. It's called Cherry Blossom.**

**.**

**I hope I didnt ****disappoint**

**.**

**.**

Light colored iris stared at the body lying on the ground. It was slumped against the concert wall, blood dripping from the fatal wound around the neck. The body's lifeless eyes still open, staring at the ground, with dried blood on its forehead. "Get him to autopsy," the woman commanded. The men nodded. Turning away the female moved out the room and looked at the dead guards. "Have the Hokage notified of the situation," she commanded to a chunin. The young man nodded and rushed out of the narrow hall.

The scent of death was overwhelming, causing her mouth to frown. Making her way out of the hall, she pushed past the double doors. Coming into the large lobby, she looked at the men and women. Some people were standing around having conversations others moving past trying to get to their destination. Tension was evident. Everyone seemed on edge, they were on high alert.

The village hasn't been directly attacked since, the beginning of the fourth shinobi war. The events caused fear. Their home front was attacked. Under their noise their best Intel agency was attacked, leaving ten of their men and one important prisoner killed. They weren't just worried about safety but public distrust. Fear was a horrible thing, it caused panic. It caused doubt which lead to rash decisions. In times of fear the evil thrived.

"Hinata," someone called out to her. Her eyes found Kakashi. His face was stern, his body language tense. "Hokage had requested everyone that was working on the case to report to him." Nodding she, dispersed and reappeared in the Hokage's office. Staring at the man, no older then her, she waited for orders. Studying the room, she saw Ibiki, Nara, Kakashi, and Ino. "Give me a brief summary," he commanded not looking up from the file in his hand.

There was a short period of silence. Nara was the lead analyst; Ibiki and Ino were in charge of interrogation, Kakashi special ops coordinator, leaving Hinata as Intel caption. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she knew she had unknowingly become the leader.

"Two months ago team five was sent on a classified S rank mission. They were supposed to get intel on the whereabouts of Yuu. The mission went south, causing the loss of two men on the team. The rest of the team reported back, with little information. They had only gotten the name Akifumi. Upon investigating it further a connection between Yuu's organization and suspect was made. Two weeks ago we received intel, that our package was hiding in the Sunagakure. Mission was assigned twelve days ago, a classified S rank mission, with the objective to retrieve the package. Our team brought him back alive," Hinata stopped.

Naruto looked up. Hinata studied his face slightly. In the last twenty four hours he hadn't felt his office. His eyes had bags underneath them, his hair slightly messy. "The file says you lead the initial searched for Akifumi," Naruto questioned Hinata. Nodding, she paused. It was true she pushed for the search, because she had let her emotions get the best of her. Things had gotten personal for her. It was a need to avenge that drove her to push.

"Last year, before the initial series of missions dedicated to Yuu, my team had been sent on a mission to small town outside the mist. Upon arriving there, we came in contact with underground resistance. Upon further investigation, we uncovered a larger resistance group ran by Yuu," she paused taking a deep breath she started again, "before the discovery we didn't know that Yuu even existed. The small attacks and ambushes were linked to small disorganized patches of resistance. The picture in the file is the only known picture of Yuu we have. It cost us five men," she paused again but this time didn't continue. The summary was in the case file, her reports, team's reports, and even medical examinations were in the file.

"Nara and I have discussed a plan of action," Naruto started. Looking at her with an authoritative look, he handed her a file. "The enemy has attacked our home. Public distrust will grow and panic will cause chaos. I can't have that. People were killed, innocent children just slaughtered. I can't have that," he paused. "I need to find the mole. I also need to find Yuu. Crimes were committed us, and the debt has to be paid. Ino I need you the lead the investigation for the mole. Hinata you are going to be assigned a team, your only objective is to find Yuu." Hinata nodded clenching the file. "Your files hold mission reports. Your team was hand-picked by me. Remember this is classified. You are dismissed," Naruto said turning back to his paper work.

Bowing Hinata left the office. She felt exhausted; all she wanted to do is go home to her husband. She wanted to hold him, tell him how much she loved him, sighing she started making her way home. There was a lack of people on the streets. No sounds of children, workers, or women gossiping. The ban had been lifted but people were reluctant to leave their homes. Opening her door, she looked to see her husband sitting on the couch taking of his gear. He looked tired. His hair was disheveled.

Scanning over him, she let out a breath, he wasn't injured. Sasuke wasn't in the village at the time of the attack; he was on an S rank mission. She had been worried, she knew he was capable but he was her husband and she his wife. The truth was they both worried when the other was gone.

She felt his eyes on her. Her feet moved towards him, stopping when she was a foot in front of him. She studied his features, he was truly beautiful. She loved the way his eyes stared at her with a loving gaze. Hinata loved the way his muscles, pressed against his black shirt, causing a definite outline of what lay underneath.

Removing his shirt, he stood up. His body was beautiful. He moved closer. Towering over her, he stared down at her. Her frame moved closer, leaving a few inches between them. He didn't touch her. His lips didn't press against hers. He just stood there taking in her features.

Sasuke liked to watch his wife. Hours he would spend sitting on the couch, just watching her do chores or paper work. She was an addiction. Like a drug he could never get enough of her.

Without a word he kissed her. It wasn't sweet or gentle it was passionate, rough, and needy. Roughly he pulled her closer to him, his hands gripped her hips. Her arms found their way up to his neck. Her fingers played with his hair.

Pulling away he looked down at her, she was breathing heavy her chest rising up. Picking her up, he put her on the couch, his hands stripped her, leaving her in her undergarments, and he kissed her again, as her hands made the way to his pants. Taking them off him, he looked down at her.

Taking of their underwear, he readied her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed into her. A moan escaped her lips. Pulling out he smashed into her harshly. His mouth made its way to her neck, he bite down lightly. This was rough and needy. He kept slamming into her an animalistic manner. Her moans drove him wild. He loved how she felt underneath him, the way her chest pressed against his. How their bodies came together, like they were only meant for on another.

Her nails dug into his back. Sweat formed on their bodies, with every thrust he drove deeper into her hitting her spot. He felt her walls clam around him, causing him to speed up. "Sasuke," she moaned onto his shoulder as she climaxed. She relaxed a little underneath him. He didn't stop, still thrusting into her roughly, he kissed her. He climaxed, groaning against her lips. Pulling away he looked down at her with shaky breaths. Her half open, her lips parted slightly trying to give out her breathing. Her cheeks pink, and her hair sticking to her bod, he loved her like that. He kissed her again, this time gently. His mouth moved away from her lips, and traveled down to neck. Leaving love bites over her skin, he traveled down to his breaths. He kissed the top of breaths. He kissed them through her bra. Pulling away, he pulled out of her. Flipping them over he laid her on top of him. Her rested head on his chest, his arms around her waist he kissed her head. "I love you," he whispered. She hugged him.

She tried to close her eyes, and enjoy the few rare moments she got with her husband, but her mind had come of its high and began to wonder. It wanted to complete its mission. Hinata sat up, climbing off her husband; she pulled on her panties and his shirt. Sitting on the floor, with her back the couch she held the file. "Hinata," Sasuke asked. She looked up at his tired form and gave him a weak smile. "Mission," was all she had to say. He nodded and laid back. His eyes still open stared at the ceiling. Occasionally he stole some glances at Hinata.

She was reading her file. He knew better to ask. There were many things that even they didn't share with one another. It didn't have to do with trust, but rather duty. Hinata and Sasuke were bond to duty and then as husband and wife. It was their chosen path, and had long ago learned better then to fight it.

Sasuke could hear her faint breathing. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he never got a good night's rest without Hinata by his side. The feeling of her warm body took away the horrors of the professions

. They were all haunted by memories, every single one of them. Killing was killing. Yes it had gotten easier. It wasn't as haunting but it still stayed with them. Each soul they took left a mark on their heart. Hinata senses her husband's distress and stood up. Holding her hand out to him he grabbed it. Standing up he led her to the room. Laying him down she smiled at him. "I love you," she whispered in to his ears.

He watched her, taking in her ever detail. She looked mature now. Her long indigo hair was a bit shorter now just badly past her shoulder, her bangs grew out framing her face, her farcical features matured and her body fitter yet curvy. She was more beautiful than the day he fell in love with her. He loved how his black shirt clung to her breast, and flared out. The shirt reached her mid-thigh. Her hair was still messy from sex. God, he loved her. He stood up, and roughly picked her up. Placing her on the bed he looked down at her with hunger. She was the thirst, that no matter how much he drank he could never quench it.

His eyes traveled up his exposed legs. They were creamy and so soft. His fingers ran up her thigh, earning him shaky breaths. Stopping his hands at the hem of her panties he ripped the off. Hinata giggled, making Sasuke smiled slightly. Her laughs and smiles was what he lived for. After a long day of work when he came home to her smiling face her day became complete.

He aided her in taking of her shirt and bra. Staring at her beautiful body, he took in the few scars she had. He traced his fingers over them. Kissing the scars, he felt her sigh. His moved his lips on to her mounds. Kissing them, he felt her moan. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he bites down slightly. She hissed at him. He loved the way her fingers. Felt running through his hair. He began sucking while making a hand down her moved to her sex. She moaned a little louder, causing him to smirk against her nipple. Pushing a finger into her, he pulled he switched breast. He inserted three fingers into her. Pumping in fast, he felt her pull on his hair.

Sasuke had learned Hinata was a very rough lover. Many times she had starched his back or bites his shoulder. Feeling her walls tighten he pumped harder. Reaching her orgasm, she arched her back. Pulling away for her nipple, he watched her.

Wanting to take her, he flipped her on her stomach, and took her. His manhood slammed into her hard and rough the way she liked it. She moaned into the pillow. Her body shook from the brutal attacks it was receiving for him. God, it felt good. He knew how to drive her over the edge.

Thrusting in to her harder and faster he groaned out her name couple times. "God you so tight," he moaned to her. "Faster," she stuttered. He complied and he rammed into her faster. Feeling her walls tighten he thruster harder, reaching her high, her walls squeezed him, earning her his seeds. Felt exhausted, he fell on top of her. Moving of her, he laid next to her breathing heavy. She turned to face him and kissed him. "I missed you," she whispered to him. Her head on his chest, she ran circles on his skin. "Naruto assigned me a classified mission," she paused as he looked down at her. He was surprised she was telling him this. "It's Yuu," she said feeling him tense.

Yuu's group had killed one of her team's members. She considered the girl to be her pupil, and for weeks Hinata fought for a man hunt. She kissed whatever ass to finally get the go ahead to start the series of missions that's all he knew. The details to him were beyond classified, only need to know members.

"It's more than revenge, they attacked our home." He nodded it was both duty and revenge but he wasn't going to argue with her. Sasuke was aware of the effects of revenge did to a person. It changed a person. He was just going to protect her. "I need you to help me," she said looking at him. "I need this to stay between us, I need more brains." He nodded and kissed her head. She hugged him closer, and kissed him again. "Sleep," she finally commanded. He did as told and closed his eyes, falling into a light slumber.

Leaning against the table, her lilac eyes scanned the various papers. Her eyes slightly hurt, and her body felt stuff. Looking at her notes, she frowned. Five days of revisiting every case file, every attack reported, every known visible link, and yet she came out empty handed. Averting her eyes away from the notes, she looked at the clock it was five thirty, she was to meet the Hokage in less than thirty minutes. She was rather disappointed in herself. "Hinata," voice called out to her. She didn't turn to acknowledge the voice. "Shino," she said giving him a go ahead. Her team was four of the best minds of the leaf Shino, Nara, Kakashi, and Anko. "We looked over the random attacks no real links were made besides there were no civilian groups attacked just shinobi." Nodding she rubbed her head, "I already sent the rest home. Go home rest you worked hard these five days. We need to rest then regroup. There has to be something here." She heard an okay and sensed his chakra leave her apartment.

Standing in front of the Hokage's office she took a deep breath. Opening it she entered. Naruto was sitting and talking to Sasuke, smiling at the two she waiting for her orders. "News," he asked. "Nothing. The autopsy from Akifumi comes in today. The intel team sent to the send is to arrive today. We have nothing yet," she sighed. Naruto sighed and nodded. Hinata watched him relax. "Sakura is being a pain," he said rubbing his head. "Pregnancy symptoms are awful. She is stressed and tired and I can't even be home to help her." Hinata met Sasuke eyes. Would she have a child one day? People had told her she would make an amazing mother; she was a gentle and loving woman. She loved children but Hinata had yet to have a successful pregnancy.

"If you like I could keep an eye one her," she offered. "You live across the street."

Naruto looked up and noticed Sasuke and Hinata looking at each other. "That would be nice," he said feeling a bit awkward. She broke her gaze from her husband and smiled at Naruto. Hinata held her emotions together, but felt her heart heavy. "I'll see you both later. Dinner tonight at the baroque place?" They both nodded and she hurried out the office. Naruto leaned back in his chair and started at Sasuke.

Every time Naruto had brought up a baby Hinata would be physically upset. He heard Sasuke sigh. "You're going to have to tell me teme." Sasuke looked past Naruto and at the window. "Remember when Hinata was on that leave for four months." Naruto nodded. "She was pregnant," he paused. He hadn't said those words out loud yet. It wasn't something Hinata and he talked to people about. They were very private people. "What," Naruto exclaimed. His best friend and his wife were expecting and he hadn't known. Sasuke nodded. "She was so happy. Heck I was so happy. We want children. She lost the child," he said blandly. He remembered how broken she was. Hinata felt like she was too weak she couldn't protect her unborn child. Hinata had felt like a disappointment. He remembered holding for hours as she cried. He remembers finding her at the park watching the little children. "Did you guys try again," Naruto asked. Sasuke felt his heart become heavy. "The doctor said she may never be able to have a child."

The room went silent for a few seconds. "Bringing up Sakura's pregnancy makes her sad," Naruto stated. "Why didn't you tell earlier?" "Idiot she would see Sakura and would find out herself. It's not something you can hide. Also Hinata wouldn't like people acting that way around her. We chose to keep it to ourselves for a reason Naruto," he looked the blonde in the eyes; "my wife is a strong woman. I know deep down she will have a child and if she can't then we have more than enough love to share, we can adopt. Blood doesn't make family. I learned that from you stupid," he said sighing, Naruto smiled. "You're the idiot," he said smiling.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. In the years since Hinata came into his life, Sasuke was different. There was no need for revenge but rather protection. He dedicated his life to protecting. Naruto remember the day Sasuke came at his house at one in the morning. He told him he was getting married in a week and he was the best man then left. Naruto was shocked to say the least. Who would have thought the famous killer would fall in love, and get married? Hinata brought happiness into Sasuke's life. For that he thanked god.


	11. Politics and Vows

_**The Art of Love**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Politics and Vows **_

_**Rated M for sexual contact, violence, graphic themes, and language.**_

_**By: Midnight-Runaway**_

_**Summary:** Sasuke loved Hinata. Hinata loved Sasuke. A tragic incident devastates the couple leaving Hinata broken beyond repair. Haunted by memories Hinata forgets how to love. Can he reteach her? This is a story of love, loss, and hurt._

_**Disclaimer I do own Naruto.**_

_**I have changed certain things. So enjoy and comment.**_

_Authors note: In the story Sasuke and Hinata may seem a bit oc. Enjoy._

_._

_._

_**I want to personally thank my reviewer (guest). I am sorry for the pain my grammatical and spelling errors caused you. Please no more face- palms. I am working on the chapters. I appreciate the constructive criticism. At first, I was hurt by my awful stupid mistakes I made and thought maybe I should just quite writing but that's how you learn. So thank you. I love my faithful reviewers and readers.**_

_.._

_Human nature is evil, and goodness is caused by intentional activity._  
_Xun Zi_

_._

* * *

Stay impersonal, never get biased. Those words were spoken to her as advice long before. Words of the wise passed down to her by her superiors. They were just words; it was not easy to practice the saying.

Years, that's what it had taken her to finally become detached, to not allow herself to suffer in self-loathing. She was benevolent and far too sentimental. Over the years she had learned to accept that killing and losing were part of her profession. The body counts accumulated in numbers. She lost just as many as she killed.

Was it karma that took her loved ones? First it was her mother, then Neji, after that she lost count. War took much more than it asked for. She had been weak, far too weak to fight to protect her own, so she learned to adapt. She used the strength of the lost and forged herself into a vigorous woman. Going through her metamorphose, she became ANBU captain, and later prompted into the Intel department. But her accomplishments did not stop the body counts and she lost more comrades.

Everything suddenly became much more personal then she indented. She lost her pupil, a child prodigy. The fourteen year old died in her arms. So those wise words that her older much wiser comrades' ones advised her were disregarded. After all she was human. So it was understandable when the sight of the wounded woman piqued her.

The young eighteen year old girl was laying in front of her in coma. The black haired female was struggling to grasp on to life. The young adult had been through unimaginable horrors. The rescued woman was a state of inertia for the past month. Taking a seat next to the female, the older woman took in her features. The girl was frail, far too thin. The visible skin held old scars.

Hinata's mind traveled to how she found the woman. She was broken, bloody, and pleading for death. She remembered walking into the basement, to find the poor girls chained to the wall. They were malnourished, dehydrated, and terrified. She could still smell the foul odor of death. How long had those girls been there? The shinobi remembered helping the girl. She was terrified, pleading the older woman to kill her. Hinata had held the female, feeling the tears stain her uniform. On that day they rescued six girls from their captivity. Not many of the victims made it through recovery. Many girls died on their routine to the village.

Only two had survived: a girl from the village hidden in the mist and the unknown woman they called Jane Doe. The sixteen year old girl from the mist recovered faster and after interrogation was sent back to her family. Jane Doe had not recovered, and slipped into a coma Hinata respired. It was essential for Jane Doe to awake from her comatose. The victim held vital information on Akifumi's connections.

"Hinata," she heard the pink medics voice, "Sakura," she said greeting the pregnant woman. Sakura was glowing. Sakura smiled placing her hand on her growing belly. This was her fifth month but Sakura was slightly bigger than expected. "How is she doing," Hinata asked staring back at that the woman.

"Hinata even if the girl wakes up I am afraid her mental state will be far too fragile to be any help. She had been through a lot. She came in with two broken ribs, burn marks, many scars, and evidence of sexual assault. Physical wounds can be repaired but mental wounds are harder to fix." Sakura said slightly patting the girl's head. Feeling pity for the poor female.

Hinata vowed to apprehend the people responsible for the crime. "Hinata," she heard the medic say to her. Coming out of her trance the light eyed woman stared at the other woman. "Why don't you go home? Staying here isn't going to make her wake up sooner," Sakura said patting the poor girl's head. Hinata sighed and nodded. How was she to stay detached, how was she supposed to ignore the crimes committed against the girl, how was she supposed to not want to help the girl and fight for her? In her world she was to use the broken girl as a weapon to find evil.

The girl had feelings. Hinata wanted to fight for her, to protect her because for years she failed many people. She failed to protect her cousin, her team mates, her pupil, and her child. Squeezing the limp woman's hand she made a silent promise to protect Jane Doe. "Please keep me informed. I have stationed a guard outside.

" Sakura nodded, and left the room. Hinata took one last look at the sick girl and walked out the door. Leaning against the door she felt a familiar chakra approach. A man approached her. He stopped and leaned against the wall. "Morning sunshine," the dark-haired man said. Hinata smiled back staring at the matured man. He had a similar silhouette to Sasuke. His dark brown hair was a bit messier giving him a carefree air. He had red triangles on his face.

"Watch her make sure only doctors, nurses, and approved personals get passed through. She is very important," she commanded the tracker. Kiba nodded. "Shino is going to relieve you later on." Hinata smiled up at the man. "Afterwards please stop by for dinner, I missed you." Kiba smiled at the woman who was like his sister.

At one point his feelings for her were different. He loved her with all his heart, but she was always another's. Over the years he had learned to move on. It was difficult to expect when she married the Uchiha. It sting but seeing her happy helped him move on. Sasuke had kept her happy and Kiba couldn't ask for more. He loved without expecting anything in return.

"I will stop by," he said scratching his neck, "Those missions that Naruto gives me are killing me. I haven't had a good home cooked meal in months," he said glaring at the image of Naruto in his head. Hinata laughed. "I'll make you favorite." Kiba grinned at her. "How are things," he asked. Kiba was busy with being captain of his team. Many months he spent tracking, rarely was he ever in the village for more the two weeks. He like worked, he liked doing what he was best at.

"Everything is alright," Hinata said smiling slightly. Kiba stared at him for a second. She was lying but he decided not to pursue it. Their relationship was not forceful; Hinata only shared her emotions when she was ready. "See you later," he said sitting in the chair adjunct to the room. She nodded. "Bye." Kiba stared at the light brown doors, he really hated hospitals. They were boring, He sighed being guard was the worst assignments. If Hinata hadn't personal asked for him Kiba would have refused, after all this was vacation time. He only returned from a two month vacation last week. Exhaustion was starting too caught up. So he had requested to be put on a month's leave. After all he was human. Running his fingers through his hair, he leaned back in his chair.

"Why are these chairs so uncomfortable," he muttered scanning the hall. That part of the building was always quitter. Not many patients were put in this part of the building and only approved personals were allowed to entire the wing, Brown eyes landed on the door again. He wasn't given much information on the person. He was told she was a valuable asset and there may or may not be a threat. Curiosity had always been Kiba's down fall. So he got up and made his way through the door.

Opening the door, he stopped at the entrance. The room was only lit by the sun light. They seemed to hit the figure lying on the bed. Moving closer, he stopped less than a foot away. He noticed the frame belonged to a female. He moved even closer stopping right next to the bed. She was hooked to all sorts of mentors. He stared at her face, and found it a bit captivating. Her skin was very pale; her face was rather thin much likes the rest of her. She was still a beautiful woman, like sleeping beauty he thought. His brown eyes noticed the scar on her neck and one below her jaw line. He frowned slightly.

Moved his eyes lower and noticed the scars on her forearms. The frown set in deeper. "Who are you," he whispered. Her face twitched slightly causing Kiba to step back. Within seconds the girl opened her eyes. Grey orbs stared into brown pools. The girl stared at him for a few seconds before her eyes filled with fear. A loud horse scream escaped her lips. Jane Doe sat up and pulled the sheets tighter around her. Her heart bear quicken, her breathing became forced, and sweat formed around her. Kiba stood taken back by her reaction. Her screaming didn't stop. Moving quick Kiba pulled the emergency bottom.

"Please don't hurt me," the woman begged. Kiba frowned, "you're in the leaf. I am here to protect you not hurt you," he said stepping closer. "Get away please," she yelled. Her face was now stained but tears. Kiba grimaced at her harsh tone and backed away. The door burst open, as the pink haired medic rushed in followed by two male doctors and a nurse. Jane Doe seemed to shake with fear. "Stay away please," she sobbed. Stopping next to Kiba, Sakura ordered the nurse to get Hinata, and the doctors to stay behind.

"Sweetheart my name is Sakura. I am the head Medic here. I need you to come down," Sakura pleaded. The girl didn't answer. She felt her heart ache and her breathing were far to labored. "I need a sedative," Sakura commanded. Moving towards the girl Sakura smiled. The girl began to panic; her mind didn't register what was happening. "Help me get her calm," she told the nurse. The girl fought against the four trained professional. Injecting Jane Doe with the sedative, she relaxed and fell limp in Sakura's arms.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura rubbed her belly. "What the hell," Kiba exclaimed. The door opened ones again with a worried Hinata standing in the door way. "Sakura," she breathes out. Turned to look at the indigo haired female Sakura sighed," she woke up and had a serve panic attack. I had to put her under a sedative. Her mental state seems far worse," Sakura said looking at the girl. Hinata sighed. The doctors felt the room leaving only the shinobi.

"I don't think she will be much help," Sakura said. Hinata sat next to the girl. "She's our only lead." "I know Hinata but from the way she reacted just now. It's evident whatever they did to her was beyond traumatic, it seemed like they tortured her." "Is there nothing Ino can do," Hinata asked. "I am not sure. You will have to talk to her," Sakura said moving to leave the room. Kiba moved next to Hinata. "Mind filling me in," he said leaning against the end of the bed.

"Jane Doe was found when we retrieved Akifumi." Kiba nodded . "Why found an intruder right after I left the hospital. I think she was much more important than just a play toy. I need her under 24 hour surveillance. Kiba-," she interrupted by Kiba, "I'll do it." Hinata smiled. "Can she stay with you?" Kiba rubbed his head and nodded. The Byakugan holder turned her gaze on the girl and sighed. "I'll have dinner sent over with Shino," she said getting up to leave. Kiba nodded.

Politics was a deadly game. It was like a chess piece, you had to make your move wisely to protect your king, and every player on the board was a pawn controlled by the players. Politics had the same concept to it. The people in power were the chess players, their shinobi, villages, and money the pawns. Naruto had learned that every action he took had to be wisely thought out. In the game of politics, you must stay two steps ahead of the opponent, and never underestimate the opposer.

Since the fourth shinobi war peace had finally been archived, but peace was a fragile thing and the slightest of change could shatter it. Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Konohagakure had chosen three new Kages. Tensions were high, because peace was being disturbed too many changes had occured, and the fragile glass they called peace had started to crack.

The first crack had occured when random attacks began to occur in three of the five nations, the second crack was caused by the replacement of the Tsuchikage Ōnoki with Takahiro. Takahiro was powerful, the grandson to the late Tsuchikage. Since his inauguration into office, the new Kage draw all of his focus on turning Iwagakure into a military power house. It was subtle movements, slow and planned advancements that did not go unnoticed by the members of the Joint forces.

"My advisor has suggested we create a joint allies Intel department," Mizukage spoke first. "Yes. Three out of the five counties have been attacked. If we create a joint unit, apprehending the criminal will be easier," Kazekage chimed. "I believe the Konohagakure should head the investigation," Naruto said.

"If I have not mistaken, Konohagakure has been directly attack a greater amount of times, then any other nation," Tsuchikage said staring at the four Kages around the table. They were all attending a meeting for the joint forces in Konoha. Naruto felt his blood began to boil. Naruto met eyes with the brown-haired man. Taking a calming breath, he thought logically.

"If you do not remember correctly Konoha had led other investigations and succeed. There have been no grievances. Our Intel department uncovered YUU and found the closest link to him, Akifumi," Naruto said to the power hunger man. "Under your Intel department five attacks have occurred, prisoner Akifumi died, and the headquarters directly attacked," the man no older than thirty retorted. Getting up from his chair, Naruto slammed his hands on the table glaring at the Kage.

"I have not seen your Intel group retrieve information. There has been minimal coöperation from Iwagakure. In the last three years, Iwagakure had attended one Kage meeting, and has been reluctant to attend the chunin exams. In you regime, you have attempted to create a military powerhouse."

In a failed attempt to ease the tension, the Raikage coughed. "I think it should be unanimous vote," the Mizukage added. The two men nodded anger still visible on their features.

I hope you enjoy


End file.
